


炸藥

by santangelo



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Young Allen, red!allen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santangelo/pseuds/santangelo
Summary: 炸藥：一種具爆炸性的小型裝置，主要用來產生巨大的噪音。就克勞斯而言，這簡直就是對遇見瑪那前的那個亞連．沃克的最佳寫照，而現在，黑教團第一次碰上「赤手」——克勞斯已經等不及這場炸裂的好戲開場了。赤手! 亞連；因有粗話與暴力描寫故標為輔導級(T)。(Chinese translation of Firecracker by TimelessTears / TimelessTears老師的〈Firecracker〉的中文翻譯版本。）
Kudos: 5





	1. 火柴點起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589844) by [TimelessTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTears/pseuds/TimelessTears). 



> Thank Ms. NoName for being my beta reader. / 感謝不具名小姐幫我進行校譯。
> 
> 翻譯基準：東立的繁體中文版本，可能產生疑惑的辭彙會用abbr標註原文，滑鼠懸浮可以查看。（手機使用者就……請節哀（？  
> 若有錯漏、疑問或建議還請不吝賜教，至於Kudo與針對劇情的留言請大家留給原文與原作者，非常感謝！

克勞斯籌畫著要在機會來臨時溜出總部。他傾向於在半夜的時候從水道偷溜出去，然後，感謝上天，他就再也不用跟黑教團有所交集了。這是他的計畫，但很遺憾的是那個「機會」老是不出現，而且黑教團一刻都沒有放鬆對他的監視。公平來說，他覺得——好吧，雖然他確實有幾年間毫無音訊，然後只在塵埃即將落定前出現幫他們挽回敗局，但對此他有收到任何致謝嗎？不。完全沒有人感謝克勞斯．馬利安幫他們從伯爵手中奪下方舟，他甚至還被短暫的拘禁了。他知道就算沒人提出質疑，中央廳也會對他的行動有所懷疑，他也知道這些人覺得他背叛教團——所以，軟禁，這就是一切的結果。於是現在，他只能把自己癱在走廊的沙發上打發時間。呿，他們當然可以把他關在這棟建築，但他拒絕被鎖進房間裡，又不是什麼童話故事的女主角。  
當然，他的蠢徒弟也落了個跟他同樣的立場。對於成功把其他人也拖下水這件事，克勞斯惡毒地感到十分滿意。  
不過，事實上他挺希望自己能夠跟那個小子談談的——但被拒絕了。對此他一點都不驚訝，但還是讓他十足煩躁，所以他決定針對這個小小的不便採取報復，比如逼迫守衛去買最貴的酒過來，然後再一一砸回他們臉上。  
他呻吟著在沙發上舒展四肢。老天，在上頭對他到底跟第14號有沒有勾結這件事產生定論之前，他可能會先無聊致死。突然，一個計畫冒了出來，他勾起微笑：或許他可以找個方法把他所有帳單跟負債丟給他的笨徒弟？他對這個點子感到十分滿意，幾乎都能聽到亞連在看到他去年累積的帳單總金額後的哀號了。他之前甚至還十分好心的幫他把其中……10%左右？分給了諾亞雙胞胎。  
就在他正籌謀著各種不留痕跡地把負債丟給亞連的方法時，一陣騷動引起了他的注意。一群探索隊員層層圍繞在地下水道旁，擋住了整個入口。  
「滾開！別擋路，現在沒有時間解釋了。 **我說滾開！** 」一個年經的聲音咆哮著，克勞斯饒有興趣地看著書人的繼承人抱著個什麼東西從人群中擠出一條路，一個頭上有兩個痣的傢伙還有另一個看上去很緊張的女人跟在他後面。等會，那個兩個痣的傢伙不是應該受命跟著亞連嗎？  
「但……沃克先生呢？」克勞斯聽到有個探索隊員向書人的繼承人問道。怎麼說，那個繼承人又叫什麼來著？拉匹？拉爾法？克勞斯輕點指尖。拉比，他叫拉比。  
拉比逕自向前走著，沒有理會對方的詢問，在他接近克勞斯時，這位元帥注意到對方抱著的東西體積不小，而且用一層髒兮兮的白床單覆蓋著。  
「我確信科穆伊室長會知道該怎麼辦。」兩痣人向拉比道，試圖安撫眼前的青年，然後華麗地失敗了。克勞斯對此揚了揚眉毛。  
「閉嘴，林克。」拉比厲聲回罵，這讓克勞斯險些大笑出來。但與此同時，與他擦身而過的三人小組也讓克勞斯注意到了一些小細節。  
迪姆恰比緊張地在拉比抱著的東西上盤旋著。  
拉比懷裡的布包微微鬆脫了一些，然後克勞斯看到一個奇怪的小手臂從床單中滑了下來，同時滑出來的還有一小撮髒兮兮的紅褐色頭髮。  
不。  
這該死的不可能。  
他點起一隻菸，暴躁地思索起所有可能性。跟其他人不同，他很清楚innocence在某些極度不幸的時刻會產生奇怪的效果。他緊緊盯著三人組，直到他們從視線中消失。是因為那個女人嗎？她的innocence跟時間有關，或許任務途中出了什麼事，導致她不知怎麼地把亞連變回了 _「他」_ ？  
若要得到解答，最好的辦法或許是直接跟著謎題走。思及至此，克勞斯猛地站了起來，讓他旁邊的守衛瞬間警戒起來。克勞斯惱怒地咋舌，好吧，現在他應該怎麼擺脫這些人形鐐銬？  
「上個廁所。」他不悅地咕噥，一邊向廁所走去。  
「我們會跟你一起去，克勞斯元帥。」其中一個不知道叫什麼的傢伙揚聲答道。  
_「你們當然會。」_ 克勞斯心道，他勾起微笑，邁出步伐。  
_「這就是我要的。」_  
三分鐘後，克勞斯偽裝成守衛的模樣踏出廁所，那些原本的守衛已經被他打暈綁在廁所某個隔間裡了。說真的，他之前都能夠毫無破綻地偽裝成守化縷潛入方舟了，現在不過是偽裝成區區一個人類而已，他閉著眼睛都能做到。  
這些人到底覺得他是怎麼躲過那些債主的？當然，逃跑跟亞連的出千技巧簡直是上天的恩賜，但在這些奢侈的選項都不存在時，學會在眾目睽睽之中躲藏才是最實際的。  
在他前往科學班的路上，完全沒有任何人發現不對勁。  
他停在科穆伊的辦公室前，聽著門內的對話。  
「這條手臂已經證明一切了，他就是亞連．沃克。」科穆伊道，聲音聽上去大概是他這輩子最嚴肅的時候。  
「但是，哥哥，我還是不明白為什麼……？」克勞斯聽到利納莉問著，即使隔了一層門也蓋不住她聲音裡的迷惑。  
「我也不確定。米蘭達，你確定不是因為你的innocence嗎？」科穆伊溫和地問。  
「我、我不清楚。」她結巴道，「我那時已經解除發動了，除、除非它自己做了這件事，但是那時的刻盤並不在發動狀態，至少我覺得它沒有……但如果它其實有呢？其實這都是因為我？噢，對不起，亞連！」她說著說著，最後啜泣起來。  
「不是妳的錯，米蘭達。」拉比開口，「是那個等級二的惡魔。它只是站在那裡命令一群等級一攻擊我們，而自己完全沒出手，那時我們就覺得不對勁了，但只以為它是準備等我們筋疲力盡。然後亞連跟它打起來……就在即將破壞掉它前，它終於使出了它的特殊能力。」拉比木然地報告當時的情形。  
「那個惡魔的能力是？」科穆伊銳利地問道。  
「無法辨別。」林克接過話頭，「當時沃克被一陣強光籠罩，等光消退時就只剩這個男孩了。我們只知道它的能力大概跟時間有關，但並不知道細節，比較需要留心的是，就算惡魔已經被消滅了，它的能力帶來的影響依舊存在，不管怎麼說這都十分不尋常。」  
就在他們談話期間，克勞斯解除了他的偽裝，無聲無息地進入了辦公室。林克立刻就發現他了，不過意外地沒說什麼，對此克勞斯向他點頭致謝，然後把注意力轉移到了那群人旁邊的桌子上。  
那個男孩跟那些年來他透過迪姆監視著的傢伙別無二致，甚至連衣服都一模一樣。灰色的眼睛現在閉著，膚色蒼白，頭髮是髒兮兮的紅色——比克勞斯自己的還要暗一些——衣服皺巴巴的，克勞斯能看到在襯衫底下有幾處瘀青露了出來。就他的觀察，那個惡魔大概是把過去的亞連帶到未來了。很有趣的能力，克勞斯多希望自己當時就在現場，他晚點得確認一下迪姆恰比有沒有把那時的情形錄下來。  
「我們應該先幫他洗個澡，然後弄點乾淨的衣服給他。我想亞連應該不會希望自己醒來時一身髒兮兮的。」利娜莉建議道，試圖緩和辦公室內緊繃的氣氛。「我相信書人會願意借我們一點衣服的……嗯，不過那些衣服可能會有點太寬。」  
「我可以幫他做點衣服，他應該會比較喜歡這樣。」喬尼熱情地道。克勞斯不由掩面，這絕對是桌上的小孩最不想要的事情。  
「不錯的點子，我們也應該幫他準備個床。」瑞巴撓了撓下巴道，「亞連絕對會這麼希望的。」克勞斯憋住了他的嘲諷。這小鬼見鬼的為什麼會需要有人幫他準備床？他已經有自己的房間了。亞連從未給自己留過什麼紀念物——克勞斯覺得這很令人沮喪，畢竟即使是他也留了一些能讓想起點美好回憶的東西（比如內褲啊，印有唇印的情書啊，還有其他一些不太適合描述的東西）。  
「不。」克勞斯開口，讓旁邊那群人嚇了一大跳，「別動他，也別幫他洗澡，最重要的是——該死的你們最好別碰他，你們會把他嚇得半死。」他走到桌邊打量著對方，並在看到迪姆恰比不斷輕扯著亞連的頭髮時忍不住露出微笑。  
「克勞斯元帥！」其中一個人驚呼出聲，「你在這裡做什麼？」  
這都什麼蠢問題，答案不是顯而易見嗎？  
「這個暴躁的傢伙，」克勞斯道，用拇指向一臉驚訝的拉比一指，「抱著我的小徒弟、宛如人快死了一樣地衝過走廊，然後你們還覺得我不會跟上來了解情況？真是太令我受傷了。」  
「什麼？我明明蓋住他了！」拉比喊了出來。  
「我看到他的手臂了。」克勞斯解釋著，視線完全沒有從那個睡著的男孩身上移開。雖然他並沒有跟這個亞連……不，「赤手」，說過話，但他還對這小鬼那張嘴印象深刻。事實上，克勞斯還從赤手曾說過的那些絕妙的死亡威脅中學了幾句，在後來回敬給亞連本身。  
真是美妙啊，一個完美的輪迴。  
想想看吧，如果那個惡魔的能力只是把人從過去帶過來，並且沒有任何其他副作用——克勞斯希望是這樣——那麼，黑教團接下來絕對會成為一個絕妙的娛樂提供所，光想想那個情景，一抹笑意就逐漸在他臉上擴散開來。  
這些可憐的傢伙絕對不會知道即將迎接他們的是什麼。  
克勞斯已經迫不及待了。  
「您的提醒我們記住了。但是，您不能跟亞連．沃克接觸。」林克堅持地向克勞斯道，而其他人則在看到元帥無聲的笑容後不由得抖了一抖。  
「是啊，我還記得。」克勞斯道，他愉悅的眼神讓林克皺了皺眉頭，「但我不覺得這個限制在這裡適用。這個小鬼的innocence並沒有被發動。」他撈過那條紅色的手臂，舉起來讓其他人能看清裡頭綠色的十字架。  
「Innocence跟您必須遠離亞連．沃克的命令並沒有關係。」林克道。  
「不然跟什麼有關係？跟諾亞？跟方舟？還是跟我們明明救了所有人跟他們的走狗，但卻依舊被安了個背叛罪有關？」克勞斯問道，質疑著這個邏輯的荒謬。「你不需要擔心這件事，我保證。」  
「你的保證一點用處都沒有。」林克反擊。  
「呃，雖然我一點都不想幫痘痘臉說話，但您的保證真的是一點信用都沒有。」拉比給了他一個不安的笑容，然後在克勞斯看向他並露出微笑時冒了一身冷汗。  
「小書人，你覺得自己很聰明？」克勞斯刻薄地挖苦他，「假笑請留給小丑，那不是給歷史紀錄者的。我實在很好奇書人到底看上了你哪點，你一點都不會抓重點，事實上，我覺得現在這裡完全沒有人——當然，我除外——有著足夠的思辯能力。」他自我陶醉著，忽視了四周朝他投射而來的灼熱視線。  
「請解釋，克勞斯元帥。」科穆伊眼神嚴肅地問道。這傢伙雖然是個瘋子，但他很清楚什麼時候應該認真起來，克勞斯很欣賞他這點。  
「看看我這個蠢徒弟吧。很顯然他被逆轉到了……大概五歲之類的時期吧。」克勞斯認識亞連時他已經七歲了，但現在這個小孩看上去年齡更小一些。「所以你們為什麼會覺得他醒來後還會記得你們？為什麼還會覺得他的記憶會是正常的？」  
「為什麼不會？」瑞巴好奇地提問。  
「在我上次見到我徒弟時，他並沒有現在穿的這套衣服，我也不記得他這個被揍得宛如爛水梨的樣子。如果他只是身體縮水的話，身上的衣服不應該改變，innocence應該要是發動過後的狀態，同樣的頭髮跟臉上的傷痕也應該保留下來，所以無論那個惡魔做了什麼，他都不僅僅是把亞連變小而已，而是把過去的他帶到現在來了。我保證如果你問他現在的年份，他會告訴你現在是十多年前。」  
「我不覺得這件事會影響到你跟亞連．沃克的關係。」林克插話，依舊對克勞斯皺著眉頭。  
「什麼關係？這小鬼根本不知道我是誰。如果他不知道我是誰的話，那待在我旁邊有何不可？」  
「命令就是命令。」林克道，這讓克勞斯煩躁地嘆了口氣。這傢伙看來是不會屈服了。  
「行吧。」克勞斯重重地嘆氣，「但你會後悔的。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為你對桌上這個呼呼大睡的小鬼一無所知。」  
「嗯？他不是亞連嗎？我們認識他呀，我相信他是個非常乖巧的孩子。」米蘭達小小聲地道，這讓克勞斯掩住嘴，堪堪防止自己笑出聲，房內的一行人望著他顫抖地憋著笑，不由互看了一眼。  
「那個，克勞斯元帥。」拉比開口，一臉探究地看著克勞斯，「你說亞連不認識你，但聽起來你好像很了解他的樣子。」  
「這是當然。」克勞斯道，恢復了正常的表情。「迪姆恰比在亞連被叫做『亞連』前就一直監視著他了。」  
這句話讓所有人都瞬間產生了無數疑問。  
「啊？你為什麼要監視亞連——」  
「什麼叫做在他被叫做『亞連』前——」  
「克勞斯元帥，你需要對此給出解釋！」  
所有人的注意力瞬間唰地集中到了克勞斯身上，眾人喧嘩起來，沒人注意到與此同時有一雙灰色的眼睛眨了眨，然後慢慢睜開。赤手一臉疑惑地坐了起來，然後打量起四周。他在一個奇怪的房間裡，到處都是紙張、椅子跟桌子，而且那些桌子看上去實在長的很詭異。奇怪了，他只記得最後康吉摩把自己揍得半死，然後威脅說要把他賣去——  
噢。噢，那個卑鄙的臭渾蛋！他居然真的把他賣了！赤手握緊了拳頭，咬牙切齒。  
赤手不確定這件事為什麼讓他這麼受傷，康吉摩這人一直都很爛，當然馬戲團也是，但對赤手來說卻是最接近家的存在。赤手以為起碼會有任何一個人出來阻止康吉摩。  
_「你還想騙誰呢？」_ 赤手惡毒地對自己道， _「那裡唯一一個喜歡你的傢伙只有那隻笨狗好嗎。」_  
好吧，現在看起來也不是適合顧影自憐的時候，這也不是他第一次被拋棄了——他會活下來的，他一直都活下來了。他把注意力轉向旁邊那些還在講話的人，上下打量著他的買家，然後挑起眉毛。一個黑短髮的女孩，一個帶著眼罩的紅髮人，兩個戴著眼鏡的怪人，跟一個支稜著一頭黃髮的傢伙，這幾個正在熱烈地討論著什麼東西，除此之外旁一旁還有個女孩緊張地繳著雙手，站在另一個額上有兩個痣的男人旁邊。  
在這群人最中間，有個紅色長髮滿頭亂翹的高個子，那傢伙身邊圍繞著一股傲慢的氛圍，讓紅手立刻對這人產生了厭惡感。他一定是這地方的老大。  
看來康吉摩把他賣給了一群奇怪的傢伙。除此之外，他也領悟到繼續留在這邊絕對沒什麼好處，他不認識這些傢伙也一點都不想認識，他只想再找個馬戲團讓他可以繼續工作，而且最好不要離倫敦太遠，因為那個城市的馬戲團總是絡繹不絕。  
在心中打好算盤後，他靜悄悄地從桌子上滑了下來伏到地上，接著他就感覺到有什麼東西在拍打他的臉頰，這讓他的肩膀不由得驚嚇地抖了一下。壓抑住驚呼，他轉頭望過去，然後發現自己望進了一個會飛的黃色……球形物體。  
赤手偏過頭，然後就看到那顆球模仿了他的動作，他努力壓抑住微笑。哈，有點可愛，雖然也不知道這是什麼鬼東西。他豎起食指壓在嘴唇上，做了一個國際通用的「噓！」手勢，心底暗自希望這不是什麼用來監視他的警報器或守衛之類的。這動作讓在赤手發現自己手上的手套不翼而飛，他臉色唰地蒼白了起來，連忙把手伸進口袋，在摸到裡頭的手套時才鬆了口氣：幸好他們沒把這個拿走，太好了。他討厭人們總是對著他畸形的手臂倒抽一口氣。把手套戴上後，他坐了在原地思考了一會接下來該怎麼辦。  
他縮在桌子後往四周窺探，旁邊那群人還在爭執不下。赤手繼續環視房間，然後發現了一道他覺得可以通向自由的門，他無聲無息地在房間中潛行，躲在各種障礙物後面移動到門旁，他在門邊仔細打量，並在領悟到門把遠高於想像後皺起眉頭。他必須費力拉長身體才能碰到那個把手。在試了好幾次後他才終於成功勾到門把，赤手慢慢地打開門，祈禱著這東西不會發出噪音。嗯，很好，它沒有。他鬆了口氣，然後小心翼翼地推開門，而就在他終於開出一條夠他溜出去的縫隙時，一隻手猛然將門拍上，這個不小的動靜讓讓赤手僵住了身體，同時後方的交談聲也戛然而止。  
一片陰影落到了赤手小小的身上，他強忍著讓自己不要顫抖。「害怕」從來都不曾拯救他於水火之中，現在恐怕也不會，所以他鼓起勇氣，然後大膽地抬頭往上望去。  
然後見到一張被面具遮去大半的笑臉正向他回望。


	2. 引線點燃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赤手的口音部分因為用中文不好表達，所以翻譯時會直接按照句意來翻，並將原文括號註記在後方。

「所以我說，」克勞斯聲音愉悅，向下望著他那位全身僵直的學生，「你覺得你 _要_ 去哪？」  
男孩沒有答話，他只是向上看向克勞斯，用一種獵物打量掠食者的眼神觀察著他，這讓克勞斯皺起眉頭，亞連明明才醒來不到十分鐘，卻已經認定他們是敵人了。剛剛看著小傢伙偷偷摸摸地朝門前進時他就覺得十分有趣，因為這跟他原本期待的反應截然相反，克勞斯以為亞連醒來後會開始大叫、咒罵、跟他們索要答案之類的。他顯然已經忘了亞連在遇見瑪那前有多謹慎了，這小子雖然脾氣很差，但卻很清楚在遇上危險的時該如何忍氣吞聲。  
「怎麼？」克勞斯在亞連保持沉默時再度問道，「你有要回答我的意思嗎，蠢材？」  
「元帥！」利娜莉在他身後驚叫。  
「這不是(ain’t)很明顯嗎？我要離開。」亞連平靜的聲音傳了出來，克勞斯看到其他人對此皺了皺眉頭。他們大概是期待會聽到更溫和、紳士一點的聲音吧，類似他們認識的那個亞連．沃克那樣，從亞連口中聽到現在這種粗聲粗氣的強硬嗓音令其他人感到十分訝異，濃重的口音大概也在他們的意料之外。  
「『離開』並沒有解釋了你要去哪，傻瓜。」克勞斯斥道，用手指往那小子的額頭上彈了一下。  
「還請寬恕我，先生。剛剛我並不知道自己正站在國王跟前。」亞連給了他一個充滿奚落意味的鞠躬，聲音裡滿是諷刺，克勞斯幾乎都覺得自己能將之裝罐展示了。  
「現在你知道你 _正在_ 國王跟前了，所以小傻蛋，還不快把我的靴子舔乾淨。」克勞斯嗤笑，抬起一隻靴子杵到亞連臉旁，從後面那群人中傳來的悚然抽氣聲跟質疑他人品的聲音全都被一蓋忽視，現在他只在意亞連會做何反應。  
然後，很顯然這小子從不讓人失望。  
「是啊，你這個賤人之王。」亞連朝他回罵，粗暴地把他的靴子一把推開。「回去用仙人掌操你自己(yerself)吧，我才不是(ain’t)什麼能讓你呼來喝去的狗！我是不知道康吉摩都跟你說了些什麼，但那絕對全是他媽的胡說八道。」  
克勞斯一時之間有點難以評判哪個更具娛樂性一點，不管是亞連的辱罵還是其他人聽到那些咒罵的反應。  
「我的天，我都不知道亞連居然知道那些辭彙。」拉比一臉敬畏地悄聲跟一旁呆若木雞的瑞巴跟喬尼說道，兩個科學家點了點頭，也對於會在這麼年幼的人嘴裡聽到這些失禮的東西十足驚訝。  
「沃克先生，你方才的發言十分失——」林克剛要開始說教，就被一旁的尖叫聲打斷了。  
「保護好妳的耳朵，利娜莉！」科穆伊邊嗚咽著試圖用手掩住對方耳朵，「我純潔可愛的妹妹不可以聽見這種汙穢的發言！」男人抽了抽鼻子瞪了亞連一眼，讓男孩瞬間僵住了身體。克勞斯突然想起，這個年紀的小孩還不太會分辨小小的怪罪以及憤怒的斥責之間有何區別。  
「喂，他沒有要傷害你的意思，放輕鬆。」克勞斯對亞連道，但只讓男孩又更緊繃了一些，這位元帥不由呻吟了一聲。是啊，這小子當然不會相信他。  
「嘿豆芽菜，康吉摩是誰？」拉比問道，在亞連身邊蹲了下來，男孩對此朝他警戒地眨著眼。這畫面實在太可愛了，讓拉比忍不住勾起笑，有點想去用力揉捏亞連的臉頰，但考慮到作為代價大概會丟掉幾根手指，最後還是打消了這個念頭。  
「你這是什麼意思？(Whaddaya mean?) _『康吉摩是誰？』_ 是他把我賣給你的不是嗎？」亞連懷疑地問，接著他眼神一亮，「哦，他給你的是假名？他肯定這麼做了，總之就是個長的比流浪狗還不如的男人，牙齒掉了大半就算了，連剩下的也爛得可以，是這麼個人對吧？我跟他在同一個馬戲團工作，他老是覺得自己是什麼大明星，但其實不過普普而已，而且酒品實在很差。我衷心希望他哪天會不小心燒死自己或者自己走進獅籠之類的，但看來他沒有，對吧？」男孩遺憾地嘆著氣。  
一片寂靜。  
「你的發音標準好多！」拉比叫道，終於抗拒不了心底的衝動，試圖上前抱住亞連，「你是怎麼擺脫掉原本的口音的？」  
拉比撲了個空摔到地上，因為亞連矯健地躲開了他的懷抱並把自己向後貼上牆面。  
「你、你要幹嘛？！不要碰我，你這個賤貨！」亞連結巴道，臉上爬過一絲薄紅，拉比噘嘴，不甘心地準備再試一遍，然後就被一隻靴子從背上踹了下去。  
「我剛剛沒告訴你們別碰他嗎？」克勞斯和藹的嗓音悄聲傳進拉比耳裡，讓青年微微抖了一下。  
「呃，我只是想給他個友好的擁抱，我實在忍不住嘛！不覺得看他因為這點小事就臉紅實在很好玩嗎？你看亞連這麼可愛、迷你又堅強——你難道不想緊緊地抱住他嗎？」拉比反問，然後在克勞斯又用力往下一踩後發出慘叫。  
「白癡！或許這對你來說是玩玩而已，但你好好看看亞連吧。」克勞斯低吼，扯著拉比的頭髮把人跩起來。拉比吃痛，深知自己沒有抗議的餘地，便仔細打量起眼前的男孩，然後發現亞連的情緒並非是他原本以為的尷尬。  
他滿臉驚嚇。  
除卻燥紅的臉頰，男孩呼吸急促，全身時不時產生細微的顫抖，原本應該盛滿溫和的灰色雙眼如今因為憤怒、不安跟恐懼而深沉下來。  
「我一直都跟你們說，他不是你們認識的那個亞連，不是你們的同伴，也不是你們那位朋友。他不過就是個竭盡全力在掩飾自己有多害怕的孩子罷了。」克勞斯對他嘶聲道，這讓拉比很想在地上找個洞把自己埋進去，但同時又讓他感到好奇。  
到底是什麼樣的生活，才會讓亞連如此畏懼擁抱？  
「這裡是哪？你們是誰，又到底要我做什麼？」亞連責問著，所有人都從他的聲音中聽出了絕望，還有幾個音節中因為恐懼而產生的細微顫抖。  
「啊，真是抱歉！看來我們這些人真是沒用，對吧？」科穆伊溫和地笑道，他在亞連身旁蹲了下來，並確保自己與對方保持了一條手臂的距離。雖然他一直都隱約知道亞連的童年絕對不是什麼歡樂的時光，但對方現在的模樣還是……怎麼說，讓他從心底感到難過。  
「我叫做科穆伊．李，是個科學家，同時也是這邊科學班的主管。至於你現在所在的地方，這裡是黑教團。」科穆伊平穩地對亞連道。  
「黑教團？從沒(Nevah)聽過。」亞連嘟囔著，一邊警戒著眼前的所有人，一邊試圖找出一條逃生路線。  
「正常，我們並不是太有名，你大可把我們當成梵蒂岡教團下的一個小分支。」  
這句話瞬間吸走了亞連的全副注意力。  
「梵蒂岡？」他不可置信地問，「天主教那個梵蒂岡？！」  
「是的。」科穆伊答道，然後擔憂地與其他人互看了一眼，因為亞連開始在原地徘徊了起來，低語的聲音堪堪傳進他們的耳裡。  
「他為什麼要把我賣到天主教堂？就算是在那些奴隸店裡工作都比這好的多，而且為什麼像康吉摩這種人踏進教堂時不會被燒成灰燼？操，我希望他哪天能溺死在自己的尿裡。」男孩氣憤道。  
「呃，亞連——」男孩原地打著轉，然後凶狠地瞪向科穆伊。  
「我不是(ain’t)惡魔！我什麼都沒對其他人做！」他猛地喊道，打斷科穆伊的話，「我不知道那些小鎮的牧師都在信裡給你寫了些什麼，但我沒有詛咒任何人！我只是因為聽說教堂會援助我這樣的窮人才踏進去的，而且在走進三間教堂後我就沒再這麼做了——因為我懂了，你們這些人覺得我是魔鬼的僕從。我發誓我會離那些聖職者遠遠的，而且再也不想踏進半間教堂了！不管是威脅要把我綁在柱子上燒，還是把聖水潑到我身上，這些都夠讓我學會閃得離教堂遠遠的。」男孩疲憊地嘆了口氣，「如果你願意讓我走，我絕對不會再出現在你眼前了。我保證。」  
「那些教堂試圖像燒女巫一樣焚燒你？」科穆伊輕聲問道，努力不讓聲音裡帶上憤怒，他瞟了亞連的手一眼，然後看到他的手藏在一個破舊的褐色手套之中。男孩肯定是醒來後從口袋裡找到手套並戴上的。  
「威脅。」男孩垂下視線糾正他，「我當然不會傻傻地站在那邊驗證他們是不是認真的。」  
「我向你保證，類似的事情在這邊絕對不會發生的。」科穆伊鄭重地道，而亞連對他的表示嗤之以鼻。  
「『保證』對我來說沒什麼意義。所謂保證不過是人們為了讓自己感覺好過點而撒的謊罷了。」亞連斥聲道，「而且坦白說，我才沒有那個閒工夫去滿足你。」  
「為什麼？」提問的是林克，他正仔細地打量著眼前的男孩。  
「我要去(Gotta)找個新的馬戲團或類似的工作了，總得(Havfta)找個方法讓自己活下來。」亞連聳著肩道。  
「你哪裡都不需要去。你可以留下，我們可以供給一切：不管是床、衣服、食物，還是任何你需要的東西，所以你不需要出去找工作的。」科穆伊向男孩保證，然後在男孩張嘴前連忙接了下去：「先讓我跟你說說關於黑教團的事，然後你再做決定吧。」  
科穆伊把黑教團為梵蒂岡做的工作稍做摘要，在大幅修訂並小小做了一些加油添醋後才說給了亞連聽。他自然不可能對亞連全盤托出，並且輕描淡寫地帶過了涉及暴力的部分——無論這些部分對他的說服大業有沒有幫助，小孩子都不需要聽見這些東西。除此之外，還有個被他隱瞞的小小、微小、迷你的事實是，亞連其實不能離開，但科穆伊並不打算告訴對方這件事。他很確信亞連如果知道他們要違逆他的想法並強迫他留下的話，絕對會張牙舞爪地跟他們反抗到底。  
「總之呢，因為我們是一群訓練有素、幫助梵蒂岡解決那些超棘手問題的驅魔師，所以黑教團會收到世界各地的捐贈，而這些捐贈就會讓我們有餘力可以培養一些有潛力成為驅魔師的小孩。我們一直都有在發類似的宣傳，康吉摩一定是認為這邊比馬戲團更適合你。」科穆伊笑著總結道，然後看向亞連。  
男孩一臉不敢置信地瞪著他。  
「聖母瑪莉是醉了嗎？」亞連抽著氣細聲道，有些驚慌地抓著自己的頭髮，「康吉摩居然把我送到了精神病院！」亞連呻吟出聲。  
克勞斯再也忍不住了，他笑了出來，笑得十分大聲且用力，用力到他不得不一屁股坐了下來。  
「什麼？噢，不，亞連，我保證這裡不是什麼精神病院。」科穆伊很努力地在克勞斯的大笑中向男孩保證著。  
「但(Aint)不可能有任何教堂會收留我的！還是你真的覺得我是個該死的白痴嗎？」亞連咆哮著，然後又自己嘀咕起來：「這裡簡直就是個他媽的瘋狂屋，超級瘋狂的那種。」  
「哪種精神病院會放任他們的病人在沒有監管的情況下亂跑呢？」利娜莉向他問道，並給了他一個安撫的微笑。  
「而且我們沒有人穿著患者的衣服喔，亞連。」拉比點道，「雖然我也沒辦法怪你為什麼會覺得你在精神病院裡啦，畢竟這邊大半的人都有點瘋狂，剩下的那一半更是遠不只『有點』——嗷！很痛啊利娜莉！為什麼要踢我？」拉比哀號著揉著自己的腿。  
「你在幫倒忙，拉比。」她皮笑肉不笑地道，拉比吞了吞口水，很明智地選擇閉上嘴巴。  
「說實話，沃克先生，你大可不需要有這麼過激的反應，科穆伊並沒有撒謊。我可以跟你保證，如果這裡是什麼心理治療機構的話，這群人早就把你捆起來打鎮定劑了。」林克嗤道。  
「哦，所以我才是瘋了的那個？我才是過激的那個？不相信你們那套奇葩的故事還真是抱歉啊，但對我來說那根本就只是一坨熱騰騰的屎話。」亞連反擊，「而且你們這群人為什麼老是叫我什麼亞連跟沃克先生？」  
「呃，因為那是你的名字啊？你不會忘記自己的名字了吧，亞連！」喬尼有些緊張地笑道。  
「別傻了，我這種人沒有名字。」亞連應道，然後一絲瞭然劃過他的眼底，他一彈手指：「等等，團裡有個新人好像就姓沃克，因為(cuz)我給他送過一次晚餐所以我還記得，但沒(nevah)聽過他叫什麼。雖然我是不覺得他會叫亞連啦，那是他那隻狗的名字。」亞連說著，然後臉色倏地再度陰沉下來：「康吉摩跟你們說我叫亞連．沃克？」他問道，整個人看上去似乎很想把某人揍翻到地上。  
而其他人總覺得亞連大概會贏的。  
「這、這是什麼意思？『我這種人沒有名字』？」米蘭達問道，對她的朋友感到憂慮。  
「就是字面上的意思，我們這種人不會有名字。為什麼要有？我們不過就是一群沒人要的廢物、孤兒、怪胎——」亞連猛然收聲，把戴著手套的手收到了背後，「總之就是，我不叫亞連．沃克，如果你們非得找個稱呼的話，大部分人都叫我赤手(Red)。」  
「為什麼是赤手？」拉比問，偏著頭打量自己的朋友。他知道亞連的姓氏來自於瑪那，但並不知道原來亞連這個名字也是瑪那．沃克給他的，這讓拉比有點難過。他的朋友在幼年的時候居然沒有名字——這是生而為人都該有的基本尊嚴，不是嗎？雖然拉比自己也換了49個不同「名字」，但那是他個人選擇的道路，而他當時很清楚這個選擇的後果。  
「因為那是我身上最顯著的人格特質。」赤手哼道，「你是瞎了嗎，眼罩男？還是你覺得我是光頭？」赤手指著自己的頭髮道。  
「嗚～你說話好刻薄啊豆芽菜。我原本還以為是因為你的手臂。」拉比哀鳴著抱怨，接著在看到赤手臉色驀然蒼白時皺起眉頭，然後才後知後覺地察覺到亞連在這個年紀大概會特別在意手臂的問題。「哦靠。亞連，我不是故意——」  
「我不叫亞連！」赤手大聲喊道，眼睛不安地掃視著房間。科穆伊看著他眼裡逐漸浮現的驚慌，盡力想做點什麼讓男孩鬆懈下來。  
「亞……赤手，這邊的人沒人覺得你的手很奇怪喔。」科穆伊溫和地道，「這裡沒人會認為那是被詛咒了，我們都知道那是個贈禮，一個來自上帝的禮物。」科學家笑著道。  
「禮物？」赤手的聲音有些破碎，「禮物？！」他猛地拔聲，直直地望進科穆伊的眼裡，然後憤怒地一把扯掉了自己的手套將手戳到了科穆伊眼前：「那你告訴我，科學家先生，告訴我這隻沒用的垃圾畸形手臂為什麼會是個禮物？告訴我仁慈的上帝為什麼要賜我這麼一個美妙的手臂，美妙到讓人們總是對此唾棄嘲笑，美妙到僅僅是看一眼就要逼著我倉皇奔逃？告訴我吧，大科學家，跟我說說這個上帝的美妙贈禮吧？因為就我而言這根本就是個他媽的詛咒。你繼續說啊，告訴我啊！」  
科穆伊還能怎麼回應？在場的所有人誰有辦法回應？他們認識的亞連對自己innocence的存在是如此慶幸與默契，實在很難想像他曾經恨過它。  
「我的天，你真該去個劇團而不是什麼馬戲團，你的演說還能再更浮誇一點嗎？」克勞斯哼笑著點起一根菸，「你說的不算錯，但也不怎麼正確就是了。」  
「什麼意思？(Whaddya mean?)」亞連警戒地問，克勞斯聳肩。  
「也許你的手臂就是個詛咒吧，可能是那玩意讓你的人生如此糟糕透頂，但又或者說這一切其實就跟你的手毫無關聯。就算你有著健全的雙手，你還是有可能會跟個垃圾一樣被拖走；就算你全身上下都長的很正常，其他人也可能還是完全不把你放在眼裡，人們拿你的手臂開刀不過就是因為那是最顯眼的目標罷了。相信我，就算你的手沒問題，他們肯定也能找到其他理由來把你撕成碎片。」克勞斯總結道，看著眼前那個在認真聽他說話的男孩。  
「……就算這樣，我也看不出來這算哪門子禮物。」過了一會，赤手才咕噥著把他的手套囫圇戴上。  
「鬼知道呢，也或許這禮物只是還未拆封吧，總之那一點都不重要。這邊沒人在乎你的手，不過你如果要繼續戴著手套也是可以啦。」克勞斯轉頭看向牆上的時鐘：「小子，你餓了嗎？」  
「不。」赤手答道，同時響起的還有從他腹部傳來的咕嚕聲。「閉嘴！我的肚子才不是因為肚子餓才叫的，他就只是在發出聲音而已！」赤手快速道，然後在克勞斯發出嘲笑時紅了臉頰。  
「隨便你怎麼說，小鬼。」克勞斯站起身，臉上勾著壞笑，「走吧，別管這些傢伙了。既然康吉摩把你丟給我們，晚點你肯定會被丟去工作的，但在那之前你得先吃飯。當然，工作有報酬。」  
這自然全是胡說八道，不過赤手不需要知道這些。  
「啊？這裡有工作給我做？那你們這些傢伙幹嘛不一開始就說清楚啊？」赤手一邊跟著克勞斯朝房門走去一邊問道，就在克勞斯按上門把時，迪姆恰比飛了過來，降落到赤手頭上。「還有這是什麼東西？我剛醒來時就想問了。」  
「這是迪姆恰比，你可以叫他迪姆就好。我可以跟你說說迪姆的故事，代價的話，你就幫我抵銷一些債務吧。」  
「媽的，我才不要。就算不知道那些我一樣可以活得很好。」  
「現在才反悔已經來不及了。」克勞斯大笑，他的聲音在門關上後便悶了下來，徒留身後一群還處於震驚狀態的人在房內。房內寂靜了半晌，接著拉比首先打破僵局，第一個衝了出去。  
「噢，天啊！迷你亞連要去餐廳？我才不想錯過這畫面！甚至如果我跑快點，或許還能提前開個賭盤：傑利有沒有辦法無傷地抱到我們這位小炸藥？」紅髮青年一邊浮誇地問著一邊衝出門外。  
下一個有所動作的是林克，他後知後覺地發現自己失職了。  
「克勞斯元帥！」他喊道，重重地大步走出門外：「你不能跟亞連．沃克接觸！」  
「呃，我們是不是應該阻止拉比？亞連現在這樣，我覺得用他開賭局似乎不是個好主意。」米蘭達焦慮地向利娜莉問道，利娜莉嘆了口氣，贊同地點頭。  
「我們是該阻止他，亞連現在……並不是太堅強，我不確定他如果知道有人用他的反應下注會做何感想。」利娜莉憂慮地說，兩個女孩於是也結伴往餐廳走去。  
「所以，嗯……我們該回報給上面嗎？」過了一會後，瑞巴向科穆伊問道，而科穆伊只是雙目無神地看向他。  
「跟其他那些他們不需要知道的東西一起，全部都給我壓進公文堆最底下。」


	3. 引線滋滋燃燒

一直到抵達餐廳大門之前，克勞斯臉上的笑容都沒有褪去分毫。赤手一路上都不斷在抗議克勞斯把債務丟到他頭上這回事 ，不過這種場面對方完全不陌生，在亞連的學徒時期這根本就是他們的日常。亞連總會喋喋不休地抱怨欠債的事並聲明自己絕對不會屈服，但當然，最後那傢伙還是會乖乖把克勞斯欠的錢全部還清，因為他這人實在是容易被說服，雖然本人極力否認就是了。所以說，讓克勞斯笑了一路的點其實是因為赤手跟亞連一點都不像，赤手可是打從心底在抗拒那些債務的。

「別這樣嘛小子，一言既出駟馬難追。既然我都已經跟你介紹完迪姆恰比，那就別討價還價了，來幫我吧。」克勞斯遊說著，一邊把其中一張帳單塞進那雙小小的手裡，然後看著赤手深深地皺眉，小心翼翼地把那張紙檢視了一輪後又重新丟回克勞斯身上。

「我說了我不要！我才沒跟你交易，你根本就是自己訂下那些荒謬的言論後就自顧自地開始講你那什麼魔偶，完全沒有給我插嘴的機會。一方完全沒有發言的話才不能稱之為交易！除此之外，這交易也根本不可能成真好嗎？我這麼窮，還一點錢都沒有，你要我怎麼幫你還債？」赤手問他。

「也不一定要現在吧，你可以先賺點錢啊。」克勞斯答道。

「哦，你(yer)是 _那類人_ 。」赤手用一種看穿一切的眼神看著他，讓克勞斯皺了皺眉頭。

「那類人？」他有些疑惑。

「就是那種喜歡惹麻煩後讓其他人收拾殘局的人，老是佔人便宜的飯桶。」赤手好心地幫他解答，然後語調陰沉了下去：「康吉摩就是這種。團長也是。」

克勞斯一點都不喜歡被拿來跟康吉摩比較。

雖然從沒見過那個男人，但他總覺得那傢伙肯定又胖又沒用，而且就克勞斯個人的淺見而言康吉摩就是個白痴的代名詞，他寧可自己不要跟這傢伙扯上半點關聯。

「你最好學學怎麼分辨玩笑話。」克勞斯最後只這麼說，揉亂對方的頭髮來惹惱對方：「說的好像你一個小孩能真的幫我解決欠債一樣。」

「我可以！」赤手不滿地道。「我的意思是，雖然我沒辦法幫你還錢，但債務這種東西不用還錢就可以用很多方法來擺脫了。」

克勞斯盯著他看。

「那你說說你的蠢方法啊？擺脫欠債的唯一方式就是還清吧。」過了一會克勞斯才道。雖然說亞連一直都智商欠佳，但他以為赤手起碼會比他聰明那麼一丁點。

「那才不蠢，你這個該死的傻蛋！」赤手哼哼，「隨便都有幾千種方法可以不給錢啊，比如你可以惹怒你的債主，這樣他們為了不想再看到你就會直接免掉你的債務了；或者換個假名偽裝成別的人，讓討債人找不到你；還有你也可以騙他們說你把欠款都丟給其他人了，然後叫那些債主去找對方討債而不是你；又或者你可以……可以……」赤手在說出最後一項前遲疑了一下，一會後才抬頭看向克勞斯。

「你可以殺了那些債主。」男孩認真地道。

好吧，克勞斯覺得他是小看自己的徒弟了，對方還真沒說錯。他當然可以殺了那些債主，但這樣就會有一堆血等著清理，克勞斯暫且還不打算這麼做。

「你是在建議我應該去當個連環殺手嗎？」克勞斯反問。

「嘿，如果你被抓了的話，起碼你在監獄裡就不用為錢煩惱了！」赤手略略聳肩，「不然你也可以……你懂的， _僱用_ 一些人去殺了他們之類的。」

「你知道我在天主教堂底下工作吧，記得嗎？他們不怎麼崇尚謀殺。」

「所以呢？我很確定他們也瞧不起逃債的行為，但這好像沒怎麼影響你。」赤手答道，同時他們也到了餐廳門前。而在男孩在聽見門後的聲音的瞬間整個人彷彿定格一般，所有動作霎時停止——克勞斯覺得這大概是赤手的自衛性反應——身體緊緊繃著，只剩一雙眼充滿戒備。克勞斯站在他身旁等待著，祈禱這小子會自己開口說什麼，而十分難得的，他的耐心在這次確實給他帶來了回報。

「聽起來裡面有很多人。」赤手小聲開口。

「是啊。」克勞斯肯定他，過了一會後才又問：「有問題嗎？」

「我不喜歡人群。」赤手坦承，把戴著手套的手插回口袋，「人一多就會又吵又熱，讓人難以呼吸，而且在裡面人們很容易撞到其他人，接著莫名其妙打起來，然後場面就會混亂得跟暴動一樣。或者只要他們發現其中有人比較……特殊，那個人就會因為各種理由變成壞人，然後被從人群裡揍出去。」

克勞斯看著赤手一下變得如此緊張，決定稍微發散一下他的同情心。

「聽著，我知道你不相信我，但總之在這裡我是個很重要的人，所以只要我說不准碰你的話就沒人會碰你。我可以跟你保證，門後沒有半個人能傷到你。」克勞斯認真地向那個發著抖的男孩承諾，那雙灰色的眼睛向上望著他，讓克勞斯一時之間不知道哪個更糟一點——是那雙眼裡遲疑的希冀，又或者裡頭對歲月的厭倦。

「如果他們還是傷害我了呢？」赤手幾若無聲地問。

「那我想，我只能提早開啟連環殺手生涯了。」克勞斯勾起一個邪惡的壞笑，一把撈起對方的手後推開那扇門，試圖讓自己忽視心底的疼痛。

內亞究竟為什麼要挑這個孩子當宿主？

惡狠狠地把這個想法鏟出腦海，克勞斯帶著赤手走到點餐區。令人慶幸的是大家已經開始習慣在教團裡看見克勞斯了，所以他們兩個人一路上並沒有引來太多注目，克勞斯甚至懷疑搞不好根本沒人注意到赤手的存在，這傢伙幾乎快把自己融成他腿上的一部份了。

「克勞斯元帥！我沒想到會見到你呢！呃，或者說，沒想到會見到沒有隨從的你。」傑利笑著跟他打著招呼，成功讓克勞斯想起他那些守衛大概還在廁所隔間裡。「讓我猜猜：牛排，清蒸胡蘿蔔，紅酒，再一個巧克力舒芙蕾？」

「你真懂我，傑利。」克勞斯點頭，然後勾起笑：「但要點餐的可不只我。」他朝料理長道，一手往下指了指。

「哦？」傑利挑眉，傾身探出窗口望向克勞斯指著的方向，看清克勞斯腳邊那個紅褐色頭髮的小男孩後他幾乎驚喜地叫了出來。不過男孩接著就因為飯廳裡的喧嘩而瑟縮了下，傑利皺眉看向克勞斯，只見元帥搖了搖頭，然後輕輕推了推男孩：「喂，如果你什麼都不說的話，廚師可沒辦法幫你出餐。」

當男孩向上望時，那雙灰色的雙眼幾乎要讓傑利重新陷入戀愛了。這雙灰色的眼睛實在真的太像……

「很抱歉，先生。」男孩小聲說道，有些不情願地離開克勞斯，向窗口踏了一步以回應傑利，而他正經的用字讓旁邊兩個男人都有些訝異。

「唉呀，小可愛，你不用這麼叫我的，叫傑利就可以了。所以，我能為你做些什麼呢？」傑利笑著對他說，而男孩則有些緊張地咬了咬嘴唇。

「什麼都好，先生。剩菜就可以了。」他語速飛快地道，讓傑利花了點時間才理解出他剛剛說了些什麼。

「什麼？克勞斯元帥，你到底都讓這孩子做了些什麼？」傑利被這個要求嚇到了。

「才不是我！」克勞斯抗議著，然後在看到傑利回頭拿起平底鍋時果斷選擇自救：「赤手你到底在說什麼？誰他媽會點廚餘啊？」

「但我平常就是吃那個！」赤手反擊，「我看起來像能天天在倫敦的高檔餐廳吃飯的人嗎，你個笨蛋！而且垃圾桶裡的食物吃起來又沒那麼糟。」他試圖說服著克勞斯跟傑利，「好吧，可能會有點髒，但——」

「夠了。」克勞斯打斷他，絲毫沒有要聽下去的意思。再接下來赤手大概就要告訴他泥土跟泥巴其實是個不錯的調料了，克勞斯一點都不想聽他鬼扯，「給我忘掉。忘了那些廚餘跟過去好嗎？你現在活在『當下』，然後『當下』要你像個正常人一樣好好點餐。」

「呃，可是我之前從沒(nevah)點過餐。」赤手小小聲地坦承。

「你就告訴他你要什麼就行了。」克勞斯惱怒地嘆氣，一邊在心裡備註著以後一定要找出赤手工作的馬戲團，把裡頭的工人拖出來揍一頓後再讓他們從泥裡撿食物來吃。

「先生，我能點些烤雞肉嗎？還有……嗯，四季豆跟白開水？如果不會太打擾的話。」赤手問著，視線垂落在地面。

「叫我傑利，小可愛。這些當然可以，還需要什麼嗎？」傑利和善地問，然後在看到對方迅速搖頭後輕聲笑了出來。「好吧，那你何不跟克勞斯元帥先去找個位置坐下呢？餐點好後我會直接幫你們送過去的。」傑利建議著，並暗自決定要在赤手的餐點上多加一片派。

「就這麼辦吧。走了，小子。」克勞斯答道，已經推著男孩往空座位走了。

「你這小子什麼情形啊？對我明明就老是辱罵，怎麼到傑利面前就改喊『先生』了？」等他們坐下後，克勞斯壓低聲音憤怒地問，而赤手則很有種地給了他一個「你他媽是白痴嗎」的眼神。

「他是廚師。」赤手道，語氣自然得彷彿這句話可以解釋一切。

「不，如果一個人只是接了餐單然後說他會煮的話，我一般不會說他是廚師。光這樣就能夠叫做廚師嗎？」克勞斯諷刺地反問。

「聽著你這個賤人，我不知道你幹嘛這麼不屑，但總之他是廚師。不管怎樣，你永遠都應該尊敬廚師。」赤手認真地道，克勞斯頓時領悟到赤手這麼尊重傑利，背後一定有些特殊的 _理由_ 。

「所以，我們留在辦公室的那些是什麼人？」赤手一邊撥弄著衣服上鬆脫的線頭一邊問他。

「科穆伊是個科學家，剛剛有自我介紹過了；金色豎髮的傢伙跟旁邊那個戴個老土眼鏡的小子是他的下屬，瑞巴跟喬尼；哈瓦德．林克額頭上有兩個印記，工作是監察官；短髮的女孩是利娜莉．李，科穆伊的妹妹，同時也是驅魔師；比較高的女人叫米蘭達；最後那個大嘴巴、戴眼罩的叫做拉比，也是個驅魔師。」克勞斯一一介紹，「雖然我也是驅魔師，不過的我是其中頂尖中的頂尖，所以多了個『元帥』的稱謂。」

「你全名叫什麼？」赤手好奇地問。

「克勞斯．馬利安。」克勞斯道，並準備好如果這小鬼拿他名字開玩笑的話，他會直接一巴掌搧過去。

「嗯，比叫康吉摩好多了，那真的是個白痴的名字。」然而赤手只說了這麼句後就四處打量起四周的環境。

「我從來沒有像現在這麼喜歡你過。」克勞斯道，一邊在心底決定取消原本的計畫，他原本打算在赤手變回亞連的時候就趁機用各種債務轟炸他的。赤手不解其意地看著他，剛要開口說些什麼，就見一個熱騰騰、還冒著蒸氣的盤子落到他面前。

「來囉，小可愛！小心燙喲。」傑利給了他一個大大的笑容。

「謝謝你，先生。」赤手向他道謝，語氣又切回了正經模式。「嗯？先生，這個不是我的。」他指著那片無辜座落於烤雞旁的櫻桃派，一邊向傑利說道。

「叫我傑利，小親親。」料理長一邊送上克勞斯的餐點一邊糾正他。「而且沒有送錯喔——那片派是特別送給你的。」傑利說。

「噢。」赤手小聲道，皺著眉頭垂下視線，「謝謝你。」

「不客氣，親愛的。那兩位就盡情享用餐點吧！」料理長給了他們一個飛吻，接著才回到廚房。

克勞斯拿起刀子開始切牛排，過了一會後赤手才跟著拿起他的餐具，他一開始的動作有點笨拙，但很快就上手了，並開始把盤子上所有雞肉、四季豆跟派都切成小塊狀。克勞斯注意到他只用了單手，他的左手似乎真的無法使用。

「你在幹嘛？」克勞斯問他，讓赤手小小地抖了一下。「如果你是在擔心雞肉裡會有骨頭，那大可不必，因為傑利會把那東西清得乾乾淨淨，櫻桃核也是。至於四季豆……我是不太確定你期望在裡頭能找到什麼啦。」

「沒事。」赤手快速地道，然後才戳起一小塊雞肉塞進嘴裡。「嗯……我不確定他嘗起來味道對不對。」他喝了幾口水後才對克勞斯道。

「什麼？」克勞斯嘀咕著用叉子從赤手的盤子裡挑了一塊起來。「我覺得沒問題啊，你的味蕾是壞了還是怎麼了？」他問赤手，但知道原因肯定沒這麼簡單，因為對方全程都在偷瞄他，不過克勞斯決定假裝沒發現。

「我只是沒像這樣吃過飯，不太確定那東西該是什麼味道。」赤手辯解著，然後才咬了四季豆一口。不管他剛剛到底是出什麼毛病，總之他盤子裡的食物總算開始一點一點地消失掉，克勞斯比較訝異他居然沒有把跟餓虎撲狼一樣把盤子裡的東西全部掃完，就像 _某人_ 一直以來那樣。難道赤手並不敢顯現出自己沒有吃飽？

還是說幹掉視野所及內的所有食物這個行為，其實是亞連．沃克對克勞斯滋養了他這麼多債務的復仇？

克勞斯決定別去深究這件事比較好，頭疼。

在聽到叉子猛地落到桌面的聲音時，克勞斯的眼神倏地移回赤手身上，然後看到那男孩一臉驚恐地看著他的櫻桃派，一臉僵硬，面色蒼白。

「幹嘛？怎麼了？」克勞斯問他，不動聲色地掩蓋住他的關心。亞連之前也吃過櫻桃派吧？所以不可能是過敏反應，除非……好吧，克勞斯覺得亞連可能會想辦法把自己個過敏治好，他不會讓任何事情阻礙他跟食物雙宿雙飛的。

「這吃起來有杏仁味。」赤手聲音粗啞，用一種遭到背叛的眼神看向克勞斯：「你說這裡不會有人傷害我的。」克勞斯不解地準備咬一口嘗嘗，卻被一隻小手阻止了，他有些訝異地看著赤手害怕地對他搖頭。

「你不會想吃它的。」男孩絕望地道。

「我想我會。」克勞斯應道，對於赤手的反應感到很奇怪，這男孩在他咬下去時發出了一聲類似於同情的咕噥。

「沒問題啊。傑利老是喜歡在派裡加杏仁，你不喜歡？」克勞斯問他，而男孩只是眨了眨眼睛，什麼都沒說，似乎正在努力理解克勞斯那句話的意思。

「杏仁那個奇怪的味道留在嘴裡很久。」過了一會，赤手才挑剔地嗤了一聲如此評論，欲蓋彌彰地試圖假裝剛剛那個嚇得半死地傢伙不是他。克勞斯張嘴剛要說些什麼，突然一個念頭閃了出來——那是他在研究藥水時，其中一本參考書籍裡提到的段落。

_『氰化物的味道經常被比擬作杏仁。大部分的砷雖然沒有味道，但根據製程不同，確實也能產生類似杏仁的風味。』_

「你盤子裡的食物都沒有被下毒。」克勞斯磨了磨牙，突然有些難以遏止他一直以來壓抑著的怒氣。渾蛋，如果這小鬼是在懷疑他被下毒了的話，那他之前把所有東西都先切開的行為大概就是在確認食物裡有沒有藏刀片，所以赤手對傑利這麼尊敬的原因被證實了，而這個推測讓克勞斯簡直想一腳踹翻桌子。

當然要尊敬廚師，否則廚師大可以在你的食物裡下毒或藏些尖銳的東西。很顯然，給赤手提供過食物的人也曾經反咬過他。

克勞斯決定去找出那個馬戲團，然後把它直接燒成一堆該死的灰燼。

「這裡的東西都沒有毒。」他重複了一遍，試圖讓自己冷靜下來，「如果你想的話，我也可以先幫你把盤子裡的東西都試過一遍。」

赤手盯著他的眼睛看，而克勞斯直直地望了回去。他不確定赤手想從他眼裡找些什麼，但總之男孩最後放鬆了下來，嘆了口氣。

「不用了，你說過不會有人傷害我，我相信你。雖然你是個欠了一堆債的飯桶，但我相信你。」男孩說。

「謝了。」克勞斯乾巴巴地道。

「所以我要做些什麼工作？」赤手問道，就在克勞斯要回答他時，另一個聲音插了進來。

「恐怕克勞斯元帥沒辦法回答你，因為他現在有其他事必須先處理，而且是急事。」林克低吼。

「認真？」克勞斯咕噥。

「是的，而且我會將它記在我的報告上。」林克目光灼灼地看著他。

「行了行了，我只是有點訝異罷了，我以為你會更快就追上來的。」

「原本是這樣沒錯，但我在路上被一點事情耽擱了，不得不先從某個被下了封禁術的廁所隔間救出某些人。您對這件事毫不知情是吧，克勞斯元帥？」林克問。

「不。不知情。那些人還真衰，不過施咒者值得盛讚——封禁術可不怎麼好施展。」克勞斯笑容可掬，接著又皺起眉：「我可以跟你走，但不能留赤手一個人。」

「我可以陪他！」一個歡樂的聲音跳了出來，拉比蹦到桌邊，霎時間赤手、克勞斯跟林克都盯著他看。

「你是被圍毆了嗎？」赤手直白地問，「你看起來像被誰打了一頓，接著把血清乾淨後又被揍了個半死。」

「他說的對，你看起來挺慘的。雖然你之前就很髒了，但現在看起來更糟。」克勞斯接著道，打量著拉比那張青青紫紫的臉。

「我沒被圍毆。」拉比決定無視克勞斯，「只是我一個朋友說服了我一些重點。」他對赤手道，在回憶起利娜莉踹到他臉上那兇殘的力道時還是有些發抖，雖然利娜莉說自己沒用上innocence，但拉比壓根不信，他在心裡發誓以後對方要阻止他做什麼時再也不會試圖違逆了——雖然還是覺得有點可惜，那場賭盤如果開起來肯定很好玩。

「重點？但你看起來像被誰一腳往臉上直直踹下去過。」赤手道，這讓拉比瞬間產生一絲納悶，不知道亞連是不是也跟赤手一樣能一眼看穿事實，只是平常都選擇保持安靜？還是他長大後不知怎麼地就丟掉這能力了？

「呃，這不重要，總之那件事已經解決了。你喜歡傑利做的料理嗎？」拉比試圖轉移話題，然後發現克勞斯跟赤手在聽到問題後不約而同地頓了下。

「是的，很好吃。」赤手小小聲地道。

「克勞斯元帥，現在赤手有人陪著了，所以我們該離開了。 _立刻_ 。」林克語帶脅迫。

「好好好，我走我走。」克勞斯嘆氣，「晚點再來找你，迪姆恰比會陪著你的。」他邊起身邊對男孩說。都違抗教團的命令這麼多年了，忽視背景裡林克那句 _「你不能再回來了！」_ 的叫囂簡直易如反掌。

「啊，好的。」赤手眨了眨眼，迪姆恰比向他飛了過去，輕扯著他的頭髮。

克勞斯在經過拉比時停下了腳步。

「看好他，別想在他身上玩什麼花樣。如果你搞砸了這件事，那我就把你砸了，懂我意思？」克勞斯對他耳語。

拉比吞了吞口水並點頭，瞬間十分慶幸自己接受到的制裁是來自於利娜莉，而不是克勞斯元帥。

看著克勞斯跟著林克離開後，拉比才將視線轉回赤手身上。

「幹嘛？」在拉比一言不發地盯了他半晌後，赤手對他齜牙道。

「啊，抱歉！」拉比回過神，「我只是在想，克勞斯元帥還滿關心你的。」

「他才沒有。」赤手反射性地答道，「他只不過在找個能頂替他債務的替死鬼罷了。」

「噢，你已經看清他了是吧？」拉比笑了出來。

「說的好像這很難一樣。」赤手哼道，「他的意圖簡直比玻璃還好看透。所以我可以開始工作了沒？」赤手快速道。

「你想工作？」拉比不敢置信地問。

「那是我待在這的理由，不是嗎？我不是什麼怠惰的人，也不喜歡浪費時間，要不你就跟我說我該去哪，要不我就自己找出來。」赤手斥聲。

「呃，怎麼說，如果你不想工作的話其實今天可以不用做，放個一天假先把自己安頓下來，找點樂子之類的。」拉比試圖說服眼前的小孩。

「樂子是給客人的。」赤手一板一眼地跟他說，「樂趣留給那些揮霍時光的人，工作總得有人做的，你(ya)懂吧？」

「馬戲團不怎麼適合你，對吧？」拉比低聲問他。他試著在腦中把自己丟進赤手的生活環境想像，在別人歡笑享樂時依舊被使喚著不斷工作工作工作——仔細想想，亞連也一直都是這樣的，但拉比之前從沒注意過，因為這人實在太善於誤導人了。每當有人想叫他去稍微休息一下時，他總有辦法帶開話題讓對方忘掉這件事，然後在任何人反應過來之前又前去對下一個人伸出援手。

「也沒那麼糟，起碼我有食物跟睡覺的地方。除此之外我還需要什麼嗎？」赤手反問。

「生活可遠不止食物、被褥跟工作。」拉比道，「還有比如說……衣服之類的。」他拉開笑容，伸手扯了扯對方那件破爛的衣服：「我們先去拿點新衣服吧，順便洗個澡，然後再去做其他的，這樣行嗎？」

「好的。」赤手渾身戒備地起身，「但如果我發現你在騙我的話，我就要打斷你全部手指再讓你自己吃下去。」他威脅著，一點都沒忘記拉比就是之前試圖襲擊他的傢伙。

「我感覺你就像是某種憤怒跟嘲諷融合後的產物。怎麼說，就像它們哪天撞在一起，然後『砰！』的一聲你就出現了，怒氣沖沖地要對世界大吼大叫。」拉比嘻皮笑臉地對他道。

「閉嘴好嗎，我出生時就像一般人一樣。」赤手咕噥著，兩個人邁步離開。

「我才不信呢，豆芽菜。不過別擔心啦，我有另一個朋友也是憤怒跟暴力的混合擬人版。」拉比想著神田，差點憋不住偷笑出來。

「你為什麼這麼叫我？」赤手問。

「什麼？」

「豆芽菜。為什麼這麼叫我？」赤手重複了一遍，有些不悅地皺著眉。

「哦抱歉，你讓我想到另一個人去了，不過你說的對，這個綽號確實不太適合你。」拉比停下腳步打量著赤手，「哈瓦那辣椒？紅辣椒？不不，感覺不太對。噢！我知道了！」拉比叫了出來，打了個響指。

「你！」他指著赤手大喊出聲，引來整個餐廳的注目，「我在此替你賜名：小炸藥！」

拉比不是故意讓赤手成為矚目焦點的，在發現其他人開始大笑後他就覺得不妙，他看到傑利在窗後皺了皺眉頭，而赤手因為尷尬而一陣青一陣白的臉更讓他瑟縮了下。拉比看著赤手磨了磨牙，心想這小孩大概正在蓄力，準備要把他揍翻在地了。

拉比沒料到的是，迪姆恰比居然會膨脹成沙灘球的大小，然後馬力全開地朝他撞下去。

在被迪姆恰比撞翻的那一瞬間，拉比學到了四件事：

一，迪姆恰比很重。

二，迪姆恰比是會咆哮的。

三，迪姆恰比的牙齒非常銳利。

四，迪姆恰比一點都不介意坐在他身上。

雖然花了點時間，但最後赤手總算把迪姆恰比從拉比身上弄了下來。會這麼艱難主要是因為赤手全程都在止不住地大笑，笑到斷斷續續地話都說不出來。

等迪姆依言從他身上下來後，拉比覺得自己大概斷了幾根肋骨，但他發現自己一點都不在意。

看到亞連依舊能露出這樣的笑容，感覺真是太好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 氰化物：一種劇毒化學成分。  
> 砷：砒霜主成分。


	4. 一旦點燃，那是無法停止的

「我不覺得這有什麼問題。」克勞斯邊把自己摔進科穆伊辦公室裡的沙發一邊不滿地呻吟，「到底為什麼我不能待在那小孩旁邊？」

「我個人是不覺得有問題，但恐怕這不是我能決定的，克勞斯元帥。」科穆伊略帶歉意地對他聳肩，喬尼跟瑞巴雖然假裝自己在專心工作，但根據他們會隨著對話而中肯地點頭來看肯定是在偷聽。

「因為命令不可違抗。」林克一邊在門邊下了又一個封禁術一邊咕噥著，如果克勞斯沒有數錯的話這已經是第五層了，他本身倒不是很在意，因為不管林克對這房間下了幾百重術法，他想離開的話依舊不費吹灰之力。「由於您記憶力方面似乎有些問題，且讓我再提醒您一次，克勞斯．馬利安元帥，在判定結果下來之前，您都不可以跟您的徒弟亞連．沃克有所接觸。」

「我當然記得，如果你仔細回想一下就會發現在今天之前我也一直很遵守命令，但至今為止你們之間依舊沒有半個人跟我解釋這命令到底是怎麼來的。」他做出一副不解的樣子，但林克並沒有被他迷惑。

「當時您也在會議上，理由您早就知道了，所以在亞連．沃克的審判下來之前您都不能跟他接觸。如果您堅持繼續往上追究的話，那麼對，這是因為您跟第14個有所牽連，這些您自己也很清楚。」林克一字一句地道，直勾勾地瞪著克勞斯，「請稍微維持點基本的尊重，別再為我的生活增添麻煩了。」

「愚者才需要基本尊重。而且我沒有違抗命令啊，那小孩又不是亞連．沃克，根本完全不一樣的個性、名字跟年齡。」克勞斯點起一根香菸，朝林克的方向呼了口煙。

「同一個身體就是同一個人，跟性格、名字和年紀無關。」林克皺了皺鼻頭，「一直圍繞著這點爭執毫無意義，而且就算你說的有理，又到底為什麼你這麼渴望要跟一個連名字都沒有的小孩交朋友？ _除非_ ，」林克冷笑，停了一會才道，「除非你有什麼沒跟我們交代的？如果那小孩不是亞連．沃克，那會是誰？雖然沒有確切證據，但第14個很善於偽裝成人類這件事我可是略有耳聞。」

房內驀然安靜下來。克勞斯小心翼翼地從沙發下撈出一瓶酒（那東西總是常備著），然後拔掉瓶塞。「要嗎？」他問。

「不需要，謝了。」林克皺眉，克勞斯只好聳肩，轉了轉瓶子後對著嘴灌了一口。

「看吧，這就是為什麼我討厭那些權貴們的原因。當你那偉大的梵蒂岡遇上什麼麻煩事——或者說不合心意或無法理解的事——時，比起動點腦筋弄清楚事實，他們更傾向於隨便抓個人安上個背叛或異教徒的罪名後結案。在這我們不如都誠實點：在亞連．沃克被發現跟第14個有關聯時，他的命運就已經論定了吧。哦當然，你們是有做出一副在認真調查真相的樣子，但我實在不知道你們這副作態是想騙誰，早在亞連．沃克啟動方舟的那一刻起，他在你們眼中早就已經被定罪了。」克勞斯凝視他的眼神宛如撒旦：「你的長官很愛暗示我徒弟是個背叛者是吧？但我實在很納悶，如果友軍先在背後對他捅刀，這還能稱之為背叛嗎？」

「你聽著，克勞斯元帥——！」

「不！」克勞斯把酒瓶一把摔到桌上，「我才不跟一個只會跟狗一樣盲目服從指令的白痴談話！你是個聰明人，那就當個有腦子的『人』！如果你真的覺得外面那個小鬼會出問題、如果你真的覺得他是第14個，那行，那就把我趕得遠遠的，一天24小時全年無休地盯著他。但如果你這麼做只是單純為了服從命令，那麼哈瓦德．林克，你就只是個傀儡罷了。」

房內的空氣緊繃起來，氣氛一觸即發，但克勞斯一點要屈服的意思都沒有。他準備跟個膠水一樣在赤手身邊黏得死死的，因為看著這小孩在教團內亂晃絕對會有貴賓級的娛樂效果，而這些人在阻止他前排看戲的機會，簡直渾蛋！除此之外，如果赤手真的陷入崩潰，或者又出了餐廳那樣的情況的話，那克勞斯是唯一一個能接手處理的人，畢竟這個優秀的鬼地方找不出第二個人知道怎麼好好對待這種小鬼了。

如果他們有人知道該怎麼做的話，那教團裡才不會出現這麼多降咎。

看到林克還在試圖組織語言回覆他，克勞斯決定亮出底牌。

「聽著，我們都開誠佈公一點吧：你很強，否則你也不可能進入鴉部隊，但我能成為元帥也不是吃素的，這名號又不是光靠人格魅力就能得到——簡而言之就是，我大可以幹掉你後再把一切佈置得像個意外。所以呢，我在這邊跟你下最後一次通牒：你要不就讓我見赤手，否則我就把你敲暈後下個只有我才能解除的昏迷咒，就算科學班有人能解開，在那之前我就已經帶著赤手跑出這個鬼地方了。」為了證明自己所言不假，他走到牆邊，林克施展的護符在牆上流動著，只能看出一層隱約的輪廓。克勞斯把香菸拿下來往上一按，就聽見「嘩」地一聲巨響，所有護符在煙中消失無蹤。

看著一堆人瞬間瞠目結舌的樣子還真爽，亞連就從來沒對此表現出任何欣賞過。

「你——我——克勞斯元帥，你現在做的完全就是背叛行為，而房內的人全是人證！」

「嗯？你確定嗎？他們看起來都沉迷於工作之中呢，我覺得他們應該什麼都沒聽到。」克勞斯勾起笑，林克環顧四周，然後發現剛剛那群偷聽的科學家們現在各個都專心致志地盯著自己桌上的資料看。

「科穆伊室長！」

「什麼！不是我！」科穆伊跳了起來，將驚嚇的反應演繹得淋漓盡致。他震驚地看了林克一眼，然後才勾出一個過分黏膩的笑：「噢，是林克監察官啊！唉呀我工作得太專心了，都忘了你跟克勞斯元帥還在我辦公室做客呢！有什麼我能幫上忙的嗎？」

「你分明就聽到他說什麼了！」

「什麼？他說了『利娜莉是世界上最好的妹妹』嗎？噢克勞斯元帥，你真是個好人！」

「這是事實，科穆伊。利娜莉確實很好看，不如讓我跟她約個會吧？我會用最好的餐廳跟美酒招待她的，並讓她遠離這個見鬼的地方見識一下什麼叫天堂。」

「如果你這人渣敢染指我妹。我、會、殺、了、你。」

克勞斯對付過很多保護欲過剩的憤怒兄長，但身邊還帶著機器人跟電鑽的，科穆伊絕對是第一個，這或許可以當日後撩人時拿來說道的資本，但克勞斯現在實在很迫切地必須給自己找點盟友。利娜莉當然很漂亮，但現在還遠不到能幹些什麼的時機，雖然根據科穆伊看待他的標準來說，那個「時機」大概這輩子都不會出現了。

「呃，不管怎麼說她都還小——幹嘛？我也是有底線的好嗎？」他對著房間裡一臉不信的人挑眉，亞連到底都跟這群人說些了什麼浮誇的不實指控？他決定晚點再來深究這件事，現在的他一把勾住林克的肩膀。

「聽著，我沒有要威脅你就範的意思，事實上我在幫你呢。你就快攤上個大麻煩了，我可是在幫你避免這件事。」

「哦，怎麼說？」林克立刻從克勞斯手中掙開，彷彿聞到什麼腐屍的味道一樣。克勞斯是個潔身自好的人，他雖然每日沐浴，但揮之不去的煙味跟酒味會被他留下——這樣聞起來比較性感。

「做為一個把服從當命一樣的傢伙，你顯然做的不怎麼樣。」克勞斯啜了一口酒，「你倒是說說，你該監視的 _那個人_ 是誰？你該像個跟蹤狂一樣日夜跟著、不該離開視線的 _那個人_ 是誰？你再跟我說一遍？」

林克臉色一白。

「怎麼說，我覺得一個違反瑪耳歌姆．魯貝利亞親自下達的命令的人，應該可以算叛徒了吧？你們怎麼想？」克勞斯向其他科學家們問道。

「怎麼說，這聽起來 _是_ 不太好……」

「魯貝利亞親自下的命令？這要不小心忘記挺難的吧，除非是故意的？」

「唉，現在要找個好下屬真難啊，魯貝利亞從來不需要辦不好事情的傢伙。」

科穆伊的最後那句話終於在克勞斯挖的坑上落下最後一塊石頭 。

「魯貝利亞一向要求完美，只要出任何差錯你就完了，我賭你一定比我們更清楚這點。我要說的是，你成為他得力的副手也一段時間了——起碼待的比其他人長得多，而你也見識過那些人一旦讓他不滿意會是什麼下場。好好替自己想想吧，你的完美履歷要告吹了。」

克勞斯頓了一下。

「當然，他也不需要知道這件事就是了。這邊沒人會對其他人多嘴，那你幹嘛要說？我又沒說你不能跟著赤手，我天，你想跟就儘管跟吧，我要的不過就是確保他待得好好的，不會出什麼意外罷了，甚至你也可以趁機給自己放個假啊？赤手根本不認識你，不認識我，不認識書人繼承人，也不認識這裡一些不知怎麼地特別喜歡我徒弟的傻瓜，他溜不走的。這樣一看，你的眼線根本就多了幾百個嘛。」

克勞斯看到林克有瞬間的動搖，他看見一絲勝利的曙光了。

「或許，在他恢復之前，我可以說他被惡魔攻擊後失去意識……」林克越說越小聲，一臉掙扎地跟自己做著思想鬥爭。如果光這點小謊言都能讓他這麼有罪惡感，這人肯定活得很不容易，但克勞斯現在就是要抓住他這個弱點來進行最大化利用。

「看吧，這根本就不算謊言嘛！畢竟亞連．沃克現在確實是沒有意識沒錯啊。」

「……請對外確保我只是就事論事而沒跟你有過什麼協定，那我就配合你，克勞斯元帥。但如果這件事被上頭知道得話，責任會 _全部_ 落到你頭上，我保證。」林克說道，然後向辦公室門走去。

「我真是怕得要死了。」克勞斯嘲諷地道。

林克翻了個白眼，在碰上門把的瞬間突然感到一絲放鬆：「我真不知道沃克是怎麼在不失去理智的情況下從你手中活下來的。祝好運。」

在門關上的瞬間，克勞斯狂笑出聲。

「哈！在我遇見他 _之前_ 那小傻子根本就已經沒有理智可言了，把那小子拖回現實的可是我，那大概是我做過最殘忍的事情了。」

「我很確信。」瑞巴氣聲道。

「元帥，你覺得他會保持安靜嗎？」喬尼問。

「會。即使是他也知道這不是最糟的情況——目前還不是。如果事情真的演變到那個地步，那我們就完了。」

「最、最糟的情況是什麼意思？」喬尼緊張地推了推眼鏡，而回答他的是科穆伊。

「即使惡魔死了，它的能力還依舊存在，而我們並不知道這其中的原因或原理，林克、米蘭達跟拉比都沒有看清亞連的戰鬥，他們只看到一陣光，接著惡魔就自爆了。往好了說這個情況可能只會持續幾天，往壞了說，這效果可能會是永久的，必須等我們找出方法才能解除。亞連不見這件事我們雖然能瞞過幾週，但肯定不可能永遠掩蓋下去。」

「我徒弟一直都很衰，我賭這一定是永久的。」克勞斯直白道，另外三個人嘆了口氣。

「拜託，別這麼說。」

「我很想反駁你，但亞連運氣是真的不怎麼好。」

「他運氣從來就沒好過，不是嗎？」

「因為他是個笨蛋啊。」克勞斯抱怨著，「我晚點會找迪姆確認一下它有沒有記錄到那場戰鬥。」

「如果沒有的話，那在理出頭緒前，我們就只能委屈亞連進行一點小檢查了。」科穆伊沒忍住發出了一點詭異的竊笑聲。

_那就祝你好運吧。_ 克勞斯心道，藏起臉上的邪惡笑容一邊踏出走廊。亞連．沃克或許會（極度猶豫地）任由科穆伊對他進行『檢查』，但赤手連OK繃都不可能願意留在身邊，更遑論其他尖銳的東西了，任何跟工作無關的東西都會被他抱持著懷疑且偏激的態度對待。克勞斯大概猜得出科穆伊在想什麼，這傢伙覺得赤手只是初來乍到被嚇到了而已，只要安定下來後就會開始信任他們吧。

但這是不可能的。哦，不，如果你體驗過赤手的生活就不可能再信任別人，甚至那根本就不能被稱之為生活。赤手能得以 _生存_ ，全靠他自己築起心牆，利用他人，並且用盡一切他剛能產生細微安全感的手段來進行反抗。

這些自認是亞連朋友的科學家、驅魔師跟探索隊員們如果覺得和善的言語跟笑容就夠打開那小孩的心房的話，那前方等著他們的一定是一份十分出人意料的「驚喜」。

出於私心，克勞斯是真的等不及看那些「驚喜」拆封的時刻了。


	5. 燃燒時就盡情嗅聞煙味吧

拉比的肋骨還在痛，但他沒有要抱怨的意思。他們已經離開餐廳，正在前去洗浴間的路上，迪姆恰比在上方飛著，路過的人會笑著跟他們打招呼，但沒有人上前阻攔。這件事本身有點奇怪，因為黑教團裡的人一向都很八卦——尤其在有新人入團的時候，如果新人還是個小孩時一向會更誇張。更奇怪的是，連到了服裝室後裁縫也只是略一點頭，遞來一小包衣服後就送他們走了，一般而言她應該要上來測一堆尺寸才對，但卻不見她朝赤手挪動半步。或許是因為她看出赤手有多緊張了吧，但拉比總覺得這背後一定有克勞斯元帥或科穆伊的操作，他決定晚點要問清楚這件事。

「好了，目標一完成！接下來，前往浴室！讓我們幫你洗個澡吧，嗯？」拉比笑著把包包甩上肩膀，向下瞥著他的小夥伴。亞連小時候真嚴肅啊，雖然很可愛啦，但拉比很希望自己能在不被揍的情況下再看他笑一次。「在那之後你要先逛一圈嗎？我可以把你介紹給大家喔！或者——」

赤手抬起一隻手示意他閉嘴，連瞟都沒有瞟拉比一眼，這讓拉比臉上的笑越發擴大，他真的忍不住。

這完全就是神田式手勢嘛。

「我是來(ta)工作的，不是(ain’t)嗎？所以到底要做什麼？我已經浪費一堆(a lotta)時間在吃東西了，在被罵之前得趕快開工才行。」赤手說著，迪姆恰比落到他頭上，輕輕扯了他頭髮一下後又飛了起來。赤手看起來並不介意迪姆恰比接近他，只把全副注意力都放到四周環境上，打量著他們經過的每道門跟走廊。他是在找逃生路線嗎？還是只是在熟悉環境？拉比賭答案是前者。

「哦對，關於這件事啊。」拉比在看到赤手猛然止步轉向他時笑了出來，「冷靜冷靜！我沒有要說你不能工作啦！我只是有點好奇，你能做些什麼？」

對拉比來說，這真的單純只是好奇。

但對赤手來說，這根本就是人格上的侮辱。

「我可以做很多事！雖然(cuz)我還很小而且(an’)我的手有點問題(ain’t good)但這不代表我毫無用處。我可以幫忙搬東西，我(Imma)也很善於跑腿，如果你要送信或送東西，我動作真的很快！」他深呼吸了一口氣，「我可以修東西，照顧動物……呃，還有什麼？雖然我之前不太常(lotta of)打掃但我可以學而且(an’)如果你(yer)需要修補衣服我也很擅長針線活。」

說到最後，赤手口音重到讓拉比幾乎聽不懂他在說什麼了。雖然這很好玩，但拉比也沒打算真的把他丟去工作，所以是時候換個話題了。

「不錯嘛，小不點。那我們去——」

「我之前沒待過廚房因為(cuz)他們覺得我會偷食物。」赤手繼續道，「但我不是(ain’t)小偷！我可以幫忙削番茄也(‘n)願意服從廚師的指示，我能把指令完成的很好，除非那個命令實在太蠢。」赤手停了下來，他踢了踢地板，「我寧願被抽鞭子也不想被討厭鬼命令。啊，我還可以——」

「真棒！這裡的所有人也都恨死命令了！你絕對很適合這裡的！」拉比在赤手接下去之前連忙開口，「但在你開始工作前，你得先去洗個澡然後換身新衣服！」

「我還是不懂我現在這樣有什麼不好。」赤手抱怨著，扯了扯自己身上的背心，其中一個鬆脫的扣子晃了兩下後終於再也抗拒不了強勢的地心引力，而迪姆恰比在扣子落地前咬住了它，一口吞了下去後又悠悠飛走。在事發瞬間赤手只是呆呆地看著地面，一臉空白，接著他眨了眨眼然後——幾乎是精準而令人震驚地——抬眼直接盯準了正歡脫地在他們上方飛舞著的小小魔偶，就算隔了段距離，拉比彷彿依舊能看見迪姆恰比嘴角扯出的惡作劇笑容。

_「噢，迪姆，」_ 拉比忍不住心想， _「你這是在玩火啊，兄弟。」_

赤手的震驚正在以極快的速度轉換為怒火，上次拉比看見類似的情形還是有人偷了神田的蕎麥麵。那些人當時幾乎就要成功了，幾乎。

如果極致的憤怒有什麼特徵的話，那一定是高度增加一個人的速度跟力量。

「喂！那是我的東西！還回來，你(ye)這個會飛的黃色搗蛋精！」赤手叫囂著衝了出去，在看到他一個蹬牆借力向上抓住迪姆恰比的尾巴並完美落地時，拉比沒忍住倒抽了一口氣。他之前雖然知道亞連對雜耍頗有心得，但一直以為那是瑪那教他的。他搖了搖頭走了過去，聽著那傢伙憤怒地扯著迪姆恰比的臉頰說教，直到魔偶把他的扣子重新吐了出來。

「很好。我得(Gotta)重新把這個扣子縫回去了，可惡。」赤手咕噥著，把那個扣子塞回口袋中，一邊教訓著迪姆恰比：「那又不是你的東西！我還以為你比你那個酒鬼主人還好一點，結果你(ya)在做什麼？嗯？以為長的可愛(yer kinda cute)就可以(cuz)偷別人東西嗎？你就是個丟臉的小討厭鬼，不是嗎(ain’t cha)？」

哈，拉比可不覺得有人可以免疫迪姆恰比的撒嬌攻勢。雖然亞連之前也教訓過魔偶，但語氣可不像現在這樣嚴厲，這讓迪姆恰比先是瑟縮了一下，接著才湊上去蹭了蹭赤手的臉頰，試圖用賣萌來向對方賠罪。比迪姆的動作更可愛的大概是看著赤手的憤怒在魔偶更進一步對著他各種撒嬌後，很快就被粉碎成有點慌亂的尷尬。

「行了行了，我原諒你了！就、下次別再這樣了，還有(an’)趕緊從我臉上離開(outta)！」赤手把迪姆搧走，然後迅速轉圈指向拉比：「喂，你！你說我們要去哪還是幹嘛？我都在這整天了！」

「放鬆點，小炸藥！」拉比取笑他，往他背上拍了下去。天啊，這是哪來的可愛小惡犬，又兇又可愛，看上去隨時都會在下一秒反咬一口。他沒有理會赤手因為他的觸碰而彈了一下，瞬間渾身緊繃。「不急的，我保證你不會因此被斥責或被懲罰之類的。」

「呿，每個人都會這麼說。」赤手喃喃道，腳步恰恰踏出拉比能搆到的範圍之外，拉比只能盡可能地讓自己忽視對方這個動作給他帶來的心痛。現在還不到能問赤手的時候——那只會加深對方的抗拒，他只能先盡可能地讓赤手覺得這裡是安全的，不需要步步為營地對所有事情都抱持著質疑，這也是為什麼拉比選擇把他帶到西式淋浴間，而不是溫泉澡堂的緣故。

「好了，我們到啦！做好驚嘆的準備吧！」拉比戲劇化地說著，然後推開門，赤手往門內瞥了一眼。

他的反應……如果非得找個詞形容的話，很有趣。

「這是什麼鬼？」是他踏進浴室後說的第一句話。拉比咬了咬嘴唇防止自己偷笑出來，而赤手則檢視著房間，「那是浴缸，但另外這東西是什麼？」他指著水龍頭跟蓮蓬頭問，拉比在跟他解釋那些水路設施的美妙之處時看上去更開心了。

「你轉開這些開關然後水就會出來——熱水或冷水，看你選哪個。或者你想淋浴的話，可以把那個切換器拉起來，水就會從蓮蓬頭出來。水的話是從牆裡的管線出來的，很厲害對吧？」

赤手咋了咋舌，靠近了一些，投入地檢視起浴缸。

「這就是有錢人洗澡的方法，對吧？真花俏。所以它怎麼了？」

「什麼意思？」拉比把那包衣服放到流理臺上，赤手轉過身來瞪著他，拉比實在很想跟他說如果他老是這麼做的話臉很容易僵化，但他現在暫且沒有想跟對方幹架的意思。

「所以我要修什麼？有管線生鏽了嗎？還是切換器壞了？你不跟我說哪裡出了問題我也沒辦法修啊。」赤手又看了浴缸一圈，「可能還需要一點工具，如果問題在牆裡的話，我 _想_ 我能把螺絲轉開，但有工具會更好一點。」

拉比的下巴簡直就要被驚掉了，赤手是真心覺得他是帶他來修東西的？他忘了他們來這裡的目的是什麼了嗎？不可能。拉比看著赤手專心檢視著水龍頭，一個眼神這麼銳利的小孩記憶力不可能這麼差，這肯定不對。

「它什麼問題都沒有！我是帶你來洗澡的！」

赤手頓住了，他轉過身上上下下的打量著拉比，然後挑起眉毛：「為什麼？」

「因為你必須這麼做。我說過在工作前要先洗澡換衣服，記得嗎？」拉比眼角抽了抽。

「記得。但為什麼是這邊？」赤手指著房間，表情十分不解，他吞吞吐吐地揀選著措辭：「這不……這不是(ain’t)給我這種人用的，你是希望(tryn’)我被打還是怎麼？」

「什麼？不是！當然不是這樣！」拉比甚至無法跟他解釋這邊不會用打人當懲罰，赤手不會相信他的。拉比猜想莫非是赤手之前沒用過浴缸才導致現在的反應有點過激，於是他換了個策略：「你平常都怎麼洗澡的？」

「呃，戲團大部分都會駐紮在河邊或湖邊，我們只需要在結束營業後走進去浸一下就行了。」赤手聳肩，「如果不是的話，那廣場旁邊會有井，我們可以自己打一桶水上來沖一下。我跟你說我看過浴缸好嗎，我又不是(ain’t)笨蛋。團長之前也有一個，要一直搬來搬去實在很麻煩，而且他還一定要用熱水洗澡，雖然煮上幾小時的熱水還滿有趣的。」他雖然嘆息著，但看上去帶了些笑意：「德莉菈毀掉那個蠢東西的那刻，是我有生以來最快樂的一天。」

「整個浴缸？」拉比問他，赤手點了點頭。

「對啊，雖然她因此被抽了鞭子，但她很強大——鞭子沒傷她多少。團長就是這種人，喜歡壓榨我們來賺錢，自己買一些好東西然後到處炫耀，我也不是唯一一個感謝她毀了那東西的，那天晚上好些人都偷偷塞了食物給她。」

「她怎麼弄壞的？」拉比有些沉浸到故事裡了。這太難得了，亞連雖然說過小時候在馬戲團長大，但從沒講過細節、沒提過其他人的名字或他曾到過的地方，自然也不曾分享一些能讓拉比這種好奇心旺盛的人喜歡聽的故事，比如其他表演者的精采人生路或者下戲後的八卦之類的——雖然那些八卦可能有點過時就是了。現在拉比好不容易才有機會可以撥開那層神秘面紗一窺究竟，就算只有一點點也讓人捨不得輕易放手。他想多瞭解自己的朋友一些，而且徳莉菈看上去是個很有趣且令人印象深刻的女人。

「哦，她坐在上面拉了坨屎，拉完以後又把它全部抹了開來。」赤手若無其事地道，拉比即時伸手捂住了自己的驚呼，但還是被赤手聽到了，並給了拉比一個懷疑的眼神。

「幹嘛？」

「沒事！只是沒想到答案如此出人意料，聽起來她是真的很強大。」拉比壓抑地道，費了一番功夫才把笑聲忍住，同時被忍住的還有他腦中各種爭先恐後跳出來的一堆問題。

「嗯……也許吧。」赤手把注意力轉回浴缸上，很顯然故事分享會已經結束了，這讓拉比一下感到十分不公平。問題啊，赤手！ _我有問題_ ！「所以我(Imma)猜，看來(an’)我得用這東西？」

拉比笑著點頭，赤手終於理解了。

「是的！洗澡，換衣服，然後參觀環境。」

「呿，他們規定真多。不過我猜是因為這裡是天主教堂，我早該(shoulda)料到的。」赤手道，而拉比實在很想跟他說其實這跟教堂沒有關係，這只是人的基本尊嚴罷了，但他得先花一些時間取得赤手的信任再說。「唉好吧，我不知道這有沒有用，我實在不太相信這東西。你確定這附近沒有(ain’t)湖可以讓我泡一下就好嗎？」

「赤手，浴缸跟水管都不會有問題的，而且以我們來說，跳進湖裡不算是洗澡喔。」

「什麼？！」赤手看上去驚呆了，拉比希望迪姆恰比有把這幕錄下來，因為看到那張苦瓜臉出現這種表情實在很令人愉悅。「為什麼不算？湖水怎麼了？」

「你都說了那是湖水，湖水是不乾淨的，魚大便跟浮萍不能代替香皂，你懂的！」拉比對他調笑，愉快地看著赤手的臉逐漸……嗯，脹紅。不過這次他沒有爆炸，而是哼了一聲後轉過身去，自顧自地咕咕噥噥著：「呿，儘管自我感覺良好地擁抱你(yer)那什麼聖水吧，一點都不尊重大自然。」他鼓起勇氣，小心翼翼地碰了碰水龍頭開關，他的手有些顫抖，但仍然一句都沒抱怨，而在出水的瞬間，赤手向後蹦了將近一尺遠遠地離開浴缸，讓拉比不由笑了出來。

「我的老天！正常來講這應該流這麼快的嗎？」他呼吸粗重地問。

「是啊！別擔心，它沒有壞的，我保證。」拉比走到他旁邊探頭看了一眼，排水塞已經堵上，他快速試了下水溫後發現水果然正快速轉熱，便調了調龍頭防止赤手被滾燙的水溫嚇到，一時興起之下，他還在水裡加了科穆伊手下其中一個最無害的調製品——香甜的液體在碰到水面後就迅速開始起泡。

「那、那是什麼？你他媽放了什麼進去？」赤手邊問邊靠過來，在浴缸上向內覷著，拉比沒有管他聲音裡的顫抖，他知道這點驚慌很快就會消失了。

「噢。」一個小小的聲音冒了出來，接著一個迷你拳頭往拉比手臂上揍了一下：「賤人！我又不是小孩！我才不需要那些見鬼的泡泡。」

「嗯，或許是不需要吧。」拉比揉了揉自己的手臂，「但是泡泡很好玩啊！」

赤手哼了聲，接著出乎拉比預料地直接開始脫起衣服。他以為這小孩比較害羞——畢竟有他在辦公室聽到拉比提到他手臂後的反應做為前車之鑑。不過，好吧，作為馬戲團成員感覺也不會有太多個人空間，或許赤手已經很習慣跟他人一起洗澡了？

「啊，渾蛋，這個該死的襯衫！」赤手邊掙扎著脫衣服一邊咒罵著，他的背心已經很快地被脫掉了，不過他剛剛沒有解開襯衫上的所有扣子，目前脫到一半的他現在正在為此付出代價。

「你是真的很難搞啊，嗯？」拉比愉快地笑著，一邊將水關上。

「我才沒有！就算有，我也依舊比你好多了！」

說大話的傢伙現在頭還卡在襯衫裡呢。

「要是你沒這麼可愛，我就要把你塞進馬桶裡了。」拉比道，在他旁邊跪下幫忙處理襯衫。

「說的好像我會乖乖就範一樣！」在衣服解開後，赤手一邊轉身走開一邊向他斥道，但拉比根本沒有聽見他說了什麼。

各種形狀的瘀青大大小小地落在他朋友的背上，大部分的形狀都不太規則，拉比只能靠自己猜測著它們的來源。或許是赤手跌倒了，或許有人向他砸石頭，又或者用木棍打他，如果他不問，大概不可能會知道真相究竟如何，而其中最讓他移不開目光的是落在對方上臂的一個完整的、 _成人的_ 掌印。

「喂？你怎麼了？」赤手一邊問著一邊轉頭看他，而拉比在那剎那十分感謝上帝。感謝上帝在許久之前就讓他遇見書人，他同時也無聲地感謝著老熊貓教會他如何戴上面具隱藏自己的情感，儘管現在那些面具幾乎已然不復存在。因為，在看著朋友的胸口，數過那些小小的胸骨，還有如星點一般在皮膚上四散的傷痕時，實在很難不痛哭出聲。

感謝上帝，早在許久以前他就已然用笑容抹殺掉了所有眼淚。

「沒什麼，赤手。我只是在思考某件事。」男孩對著他挑眉，但什麼都沒說。「舊衣服脫完了，新衣服在流理臺上，香皂跟毛巾在櫥櫃裡，哦對你也應該試試洗髮精跟潤髮乳，所以你接下來應該不需要我的幫忙了吧？需要嗎？」

「不。我還沒(ain’t)那麼無可救藥。」對方還在直勾勾地看他，「你(Yer)確定你沒問題？你現在看起來很搞笑。」

「噢，你是在擔心我嗎，小炸藥？」

「噁，才沒有！在我被你(ya)搞吐之前趕緊給我滾出去(get outta here)，賤人！」聽著對方的辱罵很快變成咆哮，拉比竊笑著離開，而等門關上後，他的笑容便迅速褪去，然後嘆了口氣。

他重重地靠到門上，慢慢滑坐到地面，將頭埋進手裡。

「操，亞連……他們到底都對你做了什麼？」他在指間悄聲問道，接著試圖重新讓自己振作起來。如果沒辦法好好地壓抑住自己的情感，那對誰都不會有好處，所以深呼吸，拉比。吸氣，吐氣，吸，吐。

不管之前亞連曾經發生過什麼，現在的他都無能為力，他不可能回到過去把那些認為虐待小孩沒什麼問題的人都揍過一輪，也不可能回去保護亞連不受那些殘忍的言語及更加殘酷的行為傷害。拉比是沒辦法改變過去已經發生的事，但現在，他依舊可以做點什麼。

現在的赤手滿心都只有工作，這點拉比可以接受，甚至他可以小小地利用這點給赤手一點歡樂。這裡所有人都喜歡亞連，只要稍微說明一下，他們肯定都願意出一份力為他提供點幸福感。

拉比重新站起來，下定決心後，腦海中計劃也逐漸成形。

瑪那．沃克曾經把那個焦慮而憤怒的孩子變成亞連．沃克那樣寬容的靈魂，雖然拉比不確定對方是怎麼辦到的，但如果曾有一個人能對他產生這麼大的影響，那拉比肯定也可以。還有利娜莉也可以，還有米蘭達，還有其他所有亞連的朋友們，甚至還有克勞斯元帥。

拉比抽了抽嘴角，猛地搖了幾下頭。嗯，也許不包括克勞斯元帥。

他瞥向地板，然後有些訝異的發現自己的手居然正死死地抓在innocence上。

哈。

大概，他可能還是很生氣吧。或許他應該想辦法跟赤手打探一下馬戲團的名字，看看那戲團還有沒有在持續經營，如果有的話他可能可以去看一兩場表演，然後……嘿，如果其中一個帳篷或者 _所有東西_ 不小心燒起來了，那麼，好像也沒什麼辦法呢。

就算他會因為失控而被書人痛斥一頓，那也值了。


	6. 靠太近當心引火燒身

赤手還是不確定自己到底在哪，但他確定自己已經被一群瘋子包圍了。事實上剛從桌上醒來的時候他就有所懷疑，後續跟克勞斯和拉比的接觸只是更讓他確信自己絕對在精神病院內。喔，雖然他們對此矢口否認，或許那是實話啦，但無論如何這邊都絕不可能如他們宣稱的一般跟教會有所牽連。

首先，「黑教團」這個詞本身聽起來就像個邪教，儘管赤手覺得大概也會有人同樣覺得梵蒂岡是邪教，但無論如何梵蒂岡都不可能允許自己麾下有個叫做黑教團組織，搞得好像這裡在舉行什麼黑魔法似的。如果他們真的有什麼秘密組織，那大概也會取那種讓他聽了就想吐的超聖潔名字，像是什麼聖天使之報或者聖光團之類。

就是這種白痴玩意。

第二，如果這些人真的是驅魔者，那為什麼沒穿神父裝？而且他們知道梵蒂岡不允許女性進行驅魔的吧？這是常識好嗎。更不用說他們之中有些看起來甚至還沒成年——就這樣還期望他會相信他們是一群訓練有素、能把惡魔遣回地獄的正規神父？

他不悅地皺眉，這群人是真的覺得他很好騙是吧？他是討厭天主教會不假（還有路徳教會、新教會——這所有他都很討厭），但對那些東西也還算有一些瞭解，他都數不清自己在被團長丟出去偷東西時，曾有幾次為了躲避嚴寒而安安靜靜地坐在長凳上聽那些老掉牙的演說了，這麼長期下來，雖然他不信教，也還是能觀察出一些教徒的行為模式。

在這裡他可沒見過有人在胸口手劃十字，在餐廳裡也沒見到有人在進食前先禱告，沒看到任何聖徒或聖母的雕像，沒聽過有誰引頌禱文，觸目所即更沒有半個玫瑰念珠……

就這樣還說什麼這個地方跟梵蒂岡有關連，根本就是鬼扯。

他抬頭看了眼迪姆恰比。這東西是活的，而且不是正常的生物，赤手之前見過魔術的手段，而他在這個東西上看出了魔術流動的痕跡——克勞斯先前試圖把債務甩到他頭上時曾經說過這件事，那個賤貨大概以為他一心只在觀察環境而沒專心聽他講話，但根本大錯特錯。克勞斯是笨蛋，真的。

赤手永遠都很專注。永遠。

他不喜歡那群人一直在試圖拖延他，這代表他們在計畫對他做些什麼，但那個計畫顯然還沒準備好；他也很清楚這裡根本沒有什麼工作要他做，不然現在早就該開工了，而不是在這邊一邊把頭髮弄乾一邊試穿他們給的新衣服。眼前的鏡子映出了他以前從沒見過的景象，一個乾乾淨淨、穿著完好衣服的自己——一件長袖襯衫搭上深棕色工作服，簡單而實用的搭配，除此之外甚至還有一個手套，大小比他原本那個吻合得多。他之前從沒見過自己身上沒沾上髒汙的模樣，還有頭髮——他的紅髮顏色有這麼深嗎？

赤手討厭現在這樣。他討厭衣服，討厭浴缸，討厭那個好聞的液體，他討厭那群人總是朝他笑得好像他們認識一樣，也討厭他們落到他身上那些隨意的觸碰，他討厭自己身處陌生的地方，更討厭自己不知道那群人到底為什麼對他有所求。如果他們覺得給他提供點食物跟新衣就能讓他感激涕零的話，那他們就大錯特錯了。

他想對他們大叫——真的很想尖叫著叫他們交代這一切的目的，但他不敢。他在克勞斯身上瞥見槍了，還有那個白痴眼罩男的腿上也綁著一個槌子，這些人敢這麼明幌幌地亮出武器，對赤手來說可不是什麼好消息。

在馬戲團裡他學會了那裡的遊戲規則：站起來，做好你的工作，並且別鬧事。這一點都沒有聽上去這麼簡單——那些藝人很喜歡故意搞砸他的事或者散佈一些他的不實謠言，但起碼他認識這些人，他對他們知根知底，也知道該怎麼應付那群人，但這裡這些？赤手對這些人一無所知——只知道他們有武器，而且在對他說謊。

赤手做事雖然急躁，但他不是白痴。他之前也曾為了爭取自己的權益而戰然後落敗，但手握武器的人一向都是贏家，在這邊起他沒有分毫勝利的希望，所以最好的辦法是盡可能避免爭執。怎麼說，雖然那些女孩看上去沒有武裝，但這代表不了什麼，或許袖子或靴子裡就藏了刀片——女人總是狡猾得多，她們笑得溫柔，言語和善，張開雙臂擁你入懷，於是下一秒就可以對你刀刃相向。

赤手哼聲，至少大部分男人都會直白地表現出對他的憎恨，但探究其他人到底有沒有誠實地表現出對他的厭惡根本毫無意義。

人類都是垃圾，他很早之前就知道了，無論人們是否選擇表露出殘酷的那面，那根深柢固的本性都依舊存在，但起碼直白的表現可以讓他不需要再費心思去對進行揣測。

不過，他們敢放他單獨洗澡這件事倒是令他挺訝異的，他以為那些人會整天監視他。他瞥了迪姆恰比一眼，好吧，可能不算單獨？那個小東西或許是個看門犬吧，如果他亂來或做了些他們不想看到的事情就會對誰發出警示之類的。

思及至此，他的肩膀塌了下來，心想如果他知道這邊的遊戲規則就好了，這樣要規避起懲罰會簡單得多。赤手瞪著迪姆恰比朝對方比了個不雅的手勢，他不喜歡不確定感——這讓他很不爽，但算了，在找出逃生方案前他就勉為其難跟他們玩玩吧。

赤手會加入他們這場遊戲的，那些人接下來最好就領教一下何謂他自創的「 _惡性服從_ 」，如果這些人覺得他很好玩弄的話，哪怕只有半秒，那等著他們的也將會是個劣質驚喜。不過……他瞥了眼窗外，在那之前最好先勘查一下地形。他爬到馬桶上試圖開窗，窗鎖不難解開，沒弄出多少動靜他就成功打開窗子，並向外探出大半個身子讓自己能看得更清楚，迪姆恰比因此而十分緊張地在他旁邊盤旋著，但他沒有理會，只是努力辨識著外面的景象。

放眼望去都是樹，還有明媚的藍天——景色不錯，但對於辨別所在地來說一點用都沒有。沒看到煙囪，所以大概不在倫敦附近了，風吹在他臉上挺舒服的，但他很不解為什麼風會這麼大。接著他往下望去。

「喂，這什麼鬼？！」他脫口而出。

地面離他非常非常之遠，雖然赤手平衡感不錯，但也一點都不想冒險從這邊爬下去，因為就算他在不手滑的情況下成功下到地面了，這建築四周圍繞著的也是一大片的森林，能毫髮無傷回到文明社會的機會十分渺茫。

真棒，所以之前那些逃跑計畫半點用都沒有。他粗暴地縮回身子，然後用力把窗甩上發出一聲巨響，不久後門就因此被敲了敲，突然響起的聲音讓他險些跳了起來。

「你還好吧？」拉比問道，聲音被門隔著悶下去不少。

「我很好，你這賤人！」赤手不假思索地吼了回去，下一秒僵住了身體。他一直都在進行試探，咒罵著跟他說話的每個人，試圖找出這些人的底線在哪裡，但現在他突然不太確定這是不是個好主意了。他一路上都預期自己會在哪裡突然挨揍，但這些人的反應永遠只有愉悅或大笑。

就像現在這樣。

「行吧，有需要幫忙再跟我說。」拉比邊說邊低笑著。

赤手不懂，為什麼拉比不生氣？為什麼他不會反罵回來然後把他打一頓？世界不就該這樣運轉嗎：赤手辱罵人，對方回罵，然後他們打一架，接著各自回去工作，彼此又更互相討厭一點。

他們不應該 _笑_ 。

他感覺有淚水慢慢湧了出來，又惡狠狠地把那些液體擦掉，並望向迪姆恰比。

「他們到底要我幹什麼？」他悄聲問，「為什麼對我這麼好？我不懂， _他們到底要什麼_ ？」

迪姆恰比輕輕碰了碰他，一支小小的手拍上他的頭，赤手沒有反抗。迪姆恰比不是人類，它不會說謊——至少赤手希望它不會。

敲門聲又響了起來，「嘿，你好了沒，小炸藥？」

那個煩人的綽號再度把他從無謂的失落切換成怒不可遏。如果非得從拉比跟克勞斯之間選一個的話，赤手想都不想會直接選克勞斯，這人雖然懶散、傲慢、可能還酗酒，是個名副其實的爛貨，但起碼他 _誠實_ 。在餐廳裡，赤手幾乎已經肯定自己被下毒了，但克勞斯還是身體力行地親自咬了一口來證明他是錯的，像克勞斯這種自私的傢伙怎麼可能冒著危險幫赤手這樣的人？除非這是精心設計來取得他信任的橋段，但那根本吃力不討好——尤其目標還是赤手這種受詛咒的廢物，騙取他的信任根本沒有好處。

拉比就剛好相反。對赤手來說，這傢伙在他們第一次互動時就試圖攻擊他了，要不是克勞斯插手把拉比踩翻在地，誰知道這傢伙會對他做什麼？拉比宣稱他只是想抱抱赤手，但誰會向那樣試圖抱一個第一次見面的人？只有那些想傷害你的人才會這麼做。

餐廳裡，拉比在一堆人面前給赤手取了個「小炸藥」綽號這件事一點都沒起到親近效果，要不是赤手對這裡還不熟，他絕對會抗議著要求他們換個人來帶他，因為他一點都不信任拉比。

拉比有著一雙騙子的眼，以及一張小丑的臉。

赤手甚至可以看出「拉比」根本不是他的本名。雖然非常不明顯，但被呼喚名字時他的反應並不自然，赤手在其他表演者被用藝名稱呼時曾見過相同的反應，就算是經驗豐富的藝人偶爾也會反應不過來，一些非常小的細節會出賣他們，比如不自然的應答，眼底轉瞬即逝的疑惑，或者慢個半拍才做出的回應——大部分人都不會發現，除非他們跟赤手一樣，那分辨一個人的名字是不是假名就會變得十足容易。

雖然他們叫什麼名字一點都不重要，騙子騙不了連名字都沒有的人的。

但這可遠不止名字的問題，拉比的眼神跟笑容也幾乎都是假的——在開赤手玩笑時除外，只有那是他真實的情緒。拉比就像個虛應世俗的人——一個深諳所有臺詞與動作的一流演員，他能將之演繹得惟妙惟肖——可終究全都來自虛幻。

赤手不需要朋友，更懶得陪那些虛偽者過家家，要釐清他們到底想要什麼實在太累了，他並不打算浪費時間在猜測拉比到底圖他什麼。

所以，若不想再待在拉比身邊，主動躲開絕對是最簡單的辦法，赤手並不確定黑教團想從他身上得到什麼，但現在也該是時候脫去示弱的外皮，讓他們見識一下自己不是什麼好欺負的對象了。不過在開始接下來的反抗大業前，他還有最後一件事必須確認。

「嘿，」他小小地喚了迪姆恰比一聲，輕輕碰了下它：「你(yer)會站在我這邊，對吧？」

「要來幫我搞點好玩的嗎？」他問道，而迪姆恰比則回了他一個凶狠的笑容。

赤手露出一模一樣的笑，然後瞥向窗外。

行動代號：逃離眼罩男，啟動預備。

* * *

拉比開始有點擔心了，雖然赤手跟他說他沒問題，可這已經又過十分鐘了。他很想給那孩子留點隱私，但他們等等還有幾個地方要跑，而且拉比其實挺意外那小子居然還沒有衝出來口沫橫飛地向他要求開工。

他再度敲門：「嘿赤手，你好了嗎？」

想像中的兇狠回覆沒有如期出現，讓拉比感到愈發擔心。

那個小子不會失足滑倒然後撞暈了吧？不會吧？拉比決定就算頂著對方的暴怒也要進去確認一下。

「赤手？」他又喚了一遍，接著推開浴室門，但檢視了一圈後並沒有發現什麼不尋常的地方。浴缸的水已經被放掉，換下來的舊衣服在流理臺上，幾條毛巾被綑成一條繩索垂到窗外——

「啊！赤手！」靠，他早該想到赤手可能會趁機逃跑的，但從窗戶？這麼高的地方？這小子想死嗎？！他急忙跑到窗邊把毛巾往內拉。

「沒事的，赤手！我會抓住你……」隨著毛巾往內收，拉比的聲音也越說越飄，接著最後一條毛巾終於被拉回來，上面並沒有小孩的身影。他覺得自己現在的臉一定蒼白到會被問懷疑是柯洛利親戚了，拉比邊想邊拿出他的innocence擠出窗外，這邊高度雖然高，赤手如果真的掉下去也還是有活著的可能性，但不管如何他都得下到地面才能幫他評估傷勢。

「大槌小槌，滿、滿、滿！」當槌子碰到地面的瞬間，他立刻將之當消防杆一般抓著迅速溜了下去，接著把innocence變回原來的大小後開始搜尋起來。

「赤手！」他驚慌地一邊喊一邊張望，地上沒有血跡，拉比勉強將之當作好消息理解，不過附近同樣的也沒有任何掙扎的跡象，沒有被劃破的衣服布條，沒有腳印，沒有——拉比頓住了，原本的不安在發現了什麼後轉為不解。

……沒有迪姆恰比。

沒有迪姆恰比。如果赤手少了半根寒毛，絕對會砸穿浴室門來找他的迪姆恰比。想通的瞬間拉比宛如被棍棒當頭重重敲了一記——比被他的槌子砸還重。

拉比的視線沿著來路一直往上延伸，直到觸及那個已經看不見的窗戶。赤手應該不會……不會吧？

他呻吟了一聲，一掌拍上自己的臉，然後開始灰頭土臉地往教團撤退。

好吧，他當然會。

熊貓如果發現他被一個小孩耍了的話，大概要一腳從他屁股踹下去了。

* * *

科穆伊的辦公室裡，克勞斯坐在沙發上好不愜意。林克走後，科穆伊就傳了訊息下去要所有人別靠太接近赤手，這條指令雖然讓其他人有些驚訝，但都還是照做了，那之後辦公室裡的人便開始討論起升級魔偶的事情，科穆伊又重提了他之前提議過的即時視訊功能，這樣驅魔師出任務時就能隨時跟教團內部連線，而克勞斯則挖苦地表示迪姆早就有這個功能了，雖然那是意外的產物。科穆伊聽到後開始不斷吵著想見識一下，不堪其擾的克勞斯為了讓他閉嘴只好妥協，他拿出一個小裝置，形狀類似於驅魔師通過方舟時配戴的耳環，按了一下後前方便出現了一個全息投影，期間書人碰巧經過，便坐到他身邊一起看了起來，而投影出的內容讓勞斯覺得這大概是他近期看過最搞笑的場面。

是啊，雖然在他們看到赤手陷入小小的崩潰之中時，他得咆哮著讓那群淚眼汪汪的科學怪人閉嘴，但總之整體就是搞笑。那個小子很快就重整好情緒了，束手就擒從來不是他的處世之道——赤手的行動也迅速證明了這點。

克勞斯在看到赤手把毛巾綁成一條時微微直起身，他徒弟早就發現從窗戶不可能逃脫了，所以他很好奇這小子心裡在想什麼。

「喔不，他居然想試著爬下去！快！去找個彈床或網子——或者類似的什麼東西佈置到第五區外！」科穆伊對瑞巴和喬尼吼著，而兩個人早已驚恐地衝了出去。

「這裡才沒有那種東西！就算有我們也來不及佈置了！」瑞巴快速地吼了回去，一邊跑一邊焦躁地揉了把頭髮。

「去喊利娜莉！黑靴可以把他救下來！」喬尼喊著，滿眼淚花地搜尋著螢幕，「亞連別怕！救援就快到了！我會帶著醫療箱過去的！」

克勞斯在他經過時一腳絆倒了對方。

「閉．嘴。」他低吼著，然後在那群人整齊劃一地立刻閉嘴時在心裡冷笑一聲。他討厭有人在演出途中做出干擾行為。

「但、但是亞連——」

「 _赤手_ 不是白癡。」克勞斯打斷了支支吾吾的喬尼，「而且就算他傻到去跳樓，迪姆也會接住他。蠢貨是不可能符合我選徒弟的標準的——你以為這世上這麼多人，我為什麼挑上亞連？」雖然事實上他並沒什麼選擇的餘地，但其他人不需要知道這些，某方面來說如果內亞能挑個傻子當宿主的話，他的人生可會輕鬆得多。

「……不、不知道？」喬尼顫顫巍巍地道，這讓克勞斯十分滿意，被畏懼的感覺實在不錯。

「因為他就是隻打不死的小強，不管你踩他幾次，就算你覺得自己已經碾碎他了，他還是能回來把你的房子吃得一乾二淨。」

他看都不用看就知道有人要針對他這個比喻提出抗議了，所以他一點都沒給他們廢話的機會：「全都給我閉嘴，然後好好看著我徒弟是怎麼發揮他最擅長的技能的。」

克勞斯可以感覺到其他人的驚慌隨著赤手接下來的動作逐漸轉為困惑。那小孩打開窗戶，將綁好的毛巾繩綁在窗邊往外丟出去，但自己卻沒有爬出去，反而回頭站到門旁的角落。拉比敲門詢問的聲音再度響起，這次赤手沒有出聲，而是站在原地一動也不動，甚至連門接著被推開，把他從拉比的視線中遮住時也默不作聲，只趁機輕悄地溜出房外，過程中沒發出半點聲音。在赤手完全離開房間之前，他們隱約瞥見拉比邊呼喊著小孩的名字一邊拿出槌子，接著迪姆恰比就毫不留戀、忠心耿耿地跟著赤手離開了。

「丟臉。」書人瞪著畫面嘁聲，毫無疑問正在心裡籌畫著怎麼修理自己這個被輕易玩弄的徒弟，而旁邊的克勞斯則忙著大笑，欣賞著赤手回到走廊時臉上勝利的笑容。這傢伙可一點都不知道自己惹出了什麼亂子。

_『這就是我那聰明絕頂的徒弟。』_ 克勞斯心想，一邊啜了口酒。

「雖然我很想說別對那個未來書人太兇了，但被這種把戲騙過 _實在_ 不太光彩。」書人對他怒目而視，接著才開口。

「確實，但你學生的行為也挺丟人的。」哦，這就是克勞斯想聽的。

看，不管大家怎麼想，但克勞斯實在很喜歡他的徒弟，他雖然不會頌揚對方的好，然而這並不是因為他不想，而是因為亞連叫他別這麼做——那傢伙居然說這很讓人尷尬，實在很白痴。

「你在開玩笑？這種行為才是讓他得以生存至今的手段。你知道他這個偷溜技巧把我們從監牢或債主手中救下來多少次了嗎？你們想知道為什麼教團總是找不到我嗎？為什麼我每次都能憑空消失，讓你們追蹤不到我？」他問著，然後在其他人好奇地向他傾身時一挑眉毛：「因為這些是我從他身上學的啊。你看，我這麼久都不收徒弟就是因為除了教團丟給他們的東西外我什麼都得不到，如果一點回報都沒有，那我幹嘛教他們？這算什麼白痴交易？」

一片寂靜。

「等等，意思是，你收亞連為徒，只是因為他很善於 _誤導_ ？」瑞巴一臉不可置信地問著。

不，是因為克勞斯做了個愚蠢的承諾，而他居然真的履約了。

「是啊。」他道，並且幾乎能感受到其他人對他的觀感急速下降。

「可憐的亞連。」喬尼悄聲道。

不。克勞斯想，是可憐的赤手才對。他不幸地遇上了瑪那，那個人拖著他捲進自己那堆無解而致命的問題裡，並將赤手這人整個人搞砸了乃至於 _毀滅_ 。克勞斯耗費多年來訓練亞連，試著讓赤手重新回來，但最多也只成功喚醒亞連的裡人格而已，整整三年裡他無數次把那小孩丟進各種危險裡，最後只發現亞連的面具甚至比克勞斯自己的還要堅不可摧。實話說，這就是他所能做到的最大進展了。

他們看著赤手繼續向前，熟練地迴避或閃躲路上的人，他一路上都很冷靜，步調不緊不慢，偶爾會停下來假裝做點事——比如綁個鞋帶或抹掉桌上的灰塵之類的，他要讓自己盡可能看起來很忙碌，省得被其他人打擾。赤手到達其中一個出口旁、人員眾多的房間時，他完美地讓自己混進了那堆工作人員之中，要不是透過迪姆恰比的畫面，他們險些就要找不到赤手了。

「噢，」瑞巴道，「已經快到地下水道了，我還以為他得花更長的時間才能找到這邊。」所有人都點頭覆議，連克勞斯都有些驚訝，他在帶赤手去吃飯的路上有提過水道，顯然那小子聽得比他以為的還要認真，而且這時候的他方向感還沒壞掉。

「我們快出去了，對吧？」他們聽到赤手悄聲對迪姆恰比說。

雖然看赤手從拉比身邊溜走很有趣，但他並不能真的離開，在這傢伙說服探索隊員把他載去隨便哪個地方前，是時候把他抓回來了。雖然迪姆恰比因為一些原因對赤手有些過度保護，而且也一定會緊緊跟在赤手身邊，但克勞斯剛剛才成功說服林克保持安靜而已，他一點都不想再度聽見對方的鬼吼鬼叫。

他又瞥了投影一眼，然後在看到從水道中出來的人時瞳孔倏地瞠大。喔不。喔，見鬼的不！他得趕緊走了。克勞斯猛然起身，也沒管自己嚇到了身邊一票人，只把酒瓶往桌上重重一放然後朝門口前進。靠，他沒想到自己居然真的得去救援那個小鬼！

與他的預判分毫不差，赤手撞上了那個人的腿，接著科學班的傢伙們就聽到了一個紳士的嗓音響起。

_「噢，我的天！優，快看看這個可愛的孩子！」_

狄耶特元帥回來了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also translate author's chapter note here, since it's really cute!   
> 因為作者這章的Note很有趣，所以就順手翻了貼這邊XD
> 
> ### ------------ Original Chapter Note ------------- ###
> 
> 狄耶特：好可愛的小男孩啊，噢嗚嗚嗚嗚～  
> 克勞斯（砸牆而來，斷罪者開火，瑪麗亞哼唱著）：別跟我或我的徒弟再說半句話，如果你那好好先生的靈魂對他產生什麼影響，我絕對讓你 **完蛋** 。  
> 赤手（轉向神田）：你看起來比較像個通情達理的傢伙，能幫我一把，把我丟進水裡結束這場受罪嗎？  
> 神田（完全知道跟他講話的是誰）：不。如果我得繼續遭罪，那其他人也得一起，尤其是你。  
> 赤手：去你的。
> 
> ### ------------------ END OF TL ----------------- ###


	7. 爆炸於……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章開始部分原文用詞與前篇有稍作替換，在此標明：  
> 1\. 暱稱「豆芽菜」從"beansprout"（意譯）改為"Moyashi" （日文もやし音譯），因意涵相同故翻譯不做更動。  
> 2\. 亞連瞳孔的描述由「灰色」改為「銀色」。

很少人知道的是，狄耶特元帥其實有著過目不忘的圖像記憶，他可以將多年前從遠處驚鴻一瞥的都市再度描摹無虞，也會注意到人們身上的各種細節並一一珍藏到記憶深處。人類真的很可愛，每個人都擁有著截然不同的身形、姿態與趣味，觀察身周的人是狄耶特的興趣，而他最喜歡研究的就是驅魔師了，他們中每一位都如此獨特且生機勃勃。他喜歡跟大多數的驅魔師相處，尤其是年輕的驅魔師。

那些年輕人總是成長飛快，又或者才見過一次後便將天人永隔，因此狄耶特會盡力記住他們每個人存在的模樣以示敬意——不是作為戰場上的士兵，而是作為有著自己思維與夢想的獨立個體來謹記。

他能快速地用炭筆摹畫出優那頭長髮美麗而凌厲的弧度與質感，也能用壓克力顏料描繪利娜莉秀氣的雙手與修剪整齊的指甲，拉比的紅髮用各種不同頭帶（狄耶特目前看過14條不同的樣式了）推起後不羈的模樣很適合用水彩表現，而他一向覺得亞連的笑容如果用墨水勾勒，一定能在羊皮紙上綻放絕佳的光彩。

雕刻在以前並不是他的強項，但innocente讓他有了專精此道的想法。那些來自上天的兵器有著五花八門的樣貌，而且都十足引人啟發，比如六幻鋒利的刀刃或黑靴柔軟的線條——但他覺得神之小丑會是最完美的雕塑品，參雜些許金質的純白大理石大概能完美地表現出亞連．沃克發動innocence後的神韻，若能找一塊這樣的石材一定會很棒的開始——成品肯定會驚為天人。晚點他可能會認真考慮這件事，現在他的注意力全被眼前的男孩吸走了。

可愛的紅褐色頭髮在小孩腦後扎成亂糟糟的馬尾，蒼白的皮膚上幾處散落的青色痕跡讓狄耶特感到難過，他望進那雙銀色眼睛迎上了對方戒備的瞪視，看見了在那之下被竭力隱藏著的恐懼。他微微一笑，希望能讓這個陌生的小朋友安心一些，但狄耶特不是傻子，他知道自己見過這張臉還有這些特徵，雖然色相需要做點替換。

他只在一個人身上見過銀色的雙眼——對，他一眼就認出來了，那雙細瘦的肩膀後偷瞄著的迪姆恰比更印證了他的猜測。儘管特徵相似，但他們兩個人的情緒卻如此不同。

這麼戒備的反應著實新鮮。

_「噢我的天，」_ 他在彎腰時忍不住想， _「發生什麼事了，沃克先生？」_

「你身上有不少瘀青啊，小朋友。需要我跟優帶你去醫療部門嗎？」他忽視了來自徒弟的瞪視，「我相信那邊的護士們可以立刻幫你處理的。」

那個小孩對著他看了很久才開口回答。

「謝謝，但不需要。」狄耶特的微笑擴大了些，他被對方洩露出的口音逗樂了。「我被指派去下個任務進行協助，只是稍微在這裡等其他人而已，我們就要走了。」

噢，多聰明的小謊言啊！絕對不是第一次這麼做了，看他做的多棒。

「不用勉強沒關係的。」狄耶特盡可能溫和地道，不管亞連為什麼會變小，看來他的記憶也被倒帶了，狄耶特在弄清楚來龍去脈前得先謹慎為上，「我知道這邊可能有點嚇人，但其實不需要逃跑的，這裡沒人會傷害你。」

對於他的謊言，優從喉頭深處發出了一聲想吐的聲音，狄耶特只是一如往常地把他心底那點罪惡感埋進深處，不過在他繼續說些什麼之前，優先向前跨了一步打量著那個男孩。

「你的騙術不怎麼高明。」他道，用六幻的刀鞘戳了戳小孩的肩膀，對於徒弟開門見山的談判，狄耶特選擇信任對方。「你這不是要出遠門的打扮，旁邊也沒有對外的船在等，而且探索隊員往往都會等一切打點好後才去通知驅魔師。下次逃跑前記得先圓好自己的謊，豆芽菜。」

啊，所以優也認出自己的朋友了，狄耶特對此險些感動落淚。

男孩炸著毛，粗暴地將武器一把推開，看起來原本是打算轉頭就跑，但很快就又強行讓自己停在原地，他看了優一段時間後才答道。

「你是誰？」這個問題讓優的雙眼微微一張——這是他驚訝時唯一的表現——然後又惡狠狠地皺起眉頭，顯然也發現這不僅僅是身體縮水了。

「關你屁事。」優咕噥著走開。

「是嗎？那我在這裡幹嘛也不關你的事啊，混帳。」這句嘀咕幾若無聲，但優對此展現出了驚人的耳力，他停下腳步，回轉方向，然後重重地朝他們走了回來。

「你叫我什麼，豆芽菜？你想找死嗎？」他問著，用拇指推開掛在他腿邊的刀鞘，狄耶特察覺小孩整個人肉眼可見地緊繃了起來，正準備介入時卻看到男孩穩住了自己，深呼吸一口氣，直直望進優的眼睛，然後用所有人都能清楚聽見的音量再度開口：

「我說混帳，就是在說你。幹嘛，你就因為自己有把花俏的劍就覺得自己比我好的多了嗎？」他挖苦地道：「來啊，把我切成碎片啊，如果你不覺得丟臉那就儘管攻擊一個手無寸鐵的小孩啊。」

「以弱雞來說你算勇氣可嘉。」

「如果你要攻擊我，那就別廢話了， _動手啊_ 。」對方的話讓優微微頓了一下，瞪大眼睛看著男孩，狄耶特也同樣感到驚訝。那男孩是認真的。

在一片安靜中，小小的眉毛挑了起來：「怎麼？如果做不到，那你還在這傻站著幹嘛？」

一陣悶笑聲傳了出來，優的臉霎時脹紅，他迅速反應過來瞪向四周偷笑的傢伙，但說實話地下水道早就已經淨空了，現場只剩下他們三個——有優在場的地方經常都會產生這種效果。他將六幻用肉眼幾乎難以捕捉的速度朝亞連頭上用力一砸——萬幸刀沒出鞘，但那響亮的敲擊聲還是讓狄耶特同情地顫了下。忍氣吞聲這個詞從來都不在優的字典裡。

「白癡豆芽菜！」優在男孩的痛呼中朝他咆哮，「你要是真想慘死，自己往旁邊投河自盡吧！」

「我不叫那個名字，你個賤貨！現在你可以帶著你那低劣的態度滾了！」亞連吼了回去，成功踹中了優的痛腳，而狄耶特在優的咒罵聲中聽到男孩對著迪姆恰比問：「你可以坐在那個賤人身上嗎？就像之前那樣？」

「好了，好了，」狄耶特無聲地笑著，溫柔地把男孩拉進懷裡引走對方的注意力，「不要動用暴力，或許我們可以一起去餐廳吃個小點心？我跟優剛從一個十足累人的任務中回來呢，雖然也因此有幸造訪南法一個美麗的小村莊。你想聽聽我們的冒險嗎？」

「不。」

出乎意料的，回答的人並不是亞連也不是優，而是大步跨進通道的克勞斯。狄耶特挑眉看向他的元帥同事，這人身周總是圍繞著散漫的浪蕩氛圍，他對此十足不認同，但對方現在關切地皺眉的模樣十足新鮮，而在克勞斯走到他們身邊後眉間的關切顯得更深了。迪姆恰比拍了拍翅膀飛到他的肩上。

「他對你們的故事一點興趣都沒有，而且他得跟我走了，我們得處理點事。」

「恕我直言，克勞斯元帥，我們應該給小孩子自己發聲的權利。」狄耶特語氣略微強硬地回道，他從來就不贊同克勞斯對待亞連態度，那是底線——不，根本就是暴力，但之前亞連看上去很清楚怎麼對付克勞斯，所以狄耶特選擇保持沉默，但現在這個小孩子？狄耶特不會允許的。

「容我失禮，狄耶特，給我閉嘴。你還沒搞清楚情況，而且你在逼我徒弟走向精神崩潰，現在 _放他走_ 。」

狄耶特眨了眨眼然後往下望，終於意識到亞連在他臂裡僵直了身體。他小心翼翼地退開，在看見眼淚無聲地從亞連頰邊滾落時驟然心痛。

「喔不，」他低聲喃喃道，忽視了克勞斯不耐地蹬了下靴子，「小朋友，怎麼了嗎？」

亞連看上去像是失了心神，沒意識到自己在哪一般，從肩膀上傳來的輕輕晃動讓他的注意力重新聚焦到狄耶特身上，但看上去仍不太清醒。

「……瑪那？」亞連問道，聲音是如此蒼白無力，亞連從他手中掙脫出去的動作讓狄耶特感到心碎，對方快速張望著四周，似乎對現況感到困惑。

「我不懂……在哪？」男孩的呼吸越來越急促，然後抱住了自己的頭，狄耶特聽見克勞斯罵了聲什麼但沒有理會，他正努力想讓小孩子冷靜下來，然而在他開始行動之前克勞斯就一把抓住了亞連的肩膀。狄耶特對著對方粗暴的動作蹙眉，又因為對方接下來的動作而眉頭越皺越深：這傢伙根本沒有試著安撫亞連，而是直接往對方後頸一壓讓人失去意識。

「哪怕他撞見這世上其他誰都好，偏偏得是你。」克勞斯一邊不滿地低語一邊撈過亞連，迪姆恰比鑽進了男孩的頭髮之中，「只有你，狄耶特，幫我個忙，在你還留在教團時離他遠點。」

「對於他為什麼會對我產生這麼糟糕的反應我也很困惑，但我可以跟你保證，我絕對沒說什麼會讓他變這麼糟的話。」狄耶特答道，神田則不悅地咋了咋舌，他瞪向亞連。

「豆芽菜運氣一直都很背。」他咕噥著把劍綁回腰側，「惡魔還是科穆伊？」

「惡魔。雖然還不知道確切能力，但我大致有點猜測。」克勞斯邊把亞連扛上肩膀邊道，沒有理會狄耶特因此對他怒目而視，「我相信你們已經發現他現在什麼都不記得，你們也這麼理解就行了。為了別讓他跑去加入哪個馬戲團，我們有跟他說了個精簡版的解釋，但顯然沒起什麼作用，如果有興趣的話可以找科穆伊跟其他怪咖加入。」

「誰管你們，他自己搞成這樣，他自己能解決的。我要去交報告了。」神田道，顯然已經決定接下來跟他毫無關係。「每次從任務回來，這地方都變得一次比一次蠢。」

「順帶一提，他的名字叫赤手。」克勞斯在神田走掉時對著他喊，「要繼續用你原本那個可愛的暱稱也可以，但你叫他亞連他不會理你的。還有，上層還不知道這件事，我們報告是寫他現在陷入昏迷。」

「然後我得知道這件事？ _為什麼_ ？」神田快速地問道，克勞斯沒有應答，只是對他挑眉，神田冷笑一聲後重新前進，接著狄耶特跟克勞斯都聽到遠方傳來了一聲「優——！」的呼喊，然後是幾聲混合了咒罵的慘叫。

「啊，能聽到優跟朋友打招呼一向都令人欣慰。」狄耶特抹了把眼淚，然後注意力重新落回克勞斯抱著的人身上：「但我剛剛是認真的，我不清楚我到底做了什麼讓他這麼驚慌，他醒來後我會對他道歉的。」

「離他遠點就行了。你那彆扭的徒弟可以待著，但我不想要你在他附近。」克勞斯轉身離開。

「然後繼續把他留給你溫柔的憐愛？我不同意！」狄耶特應道，在看到克勞斯停步時有些意外，但仍繼續說了下去：「你對自己的徒弟十分糟糕，我不會允許你再像之前那樣對待他的。」

「……我之前怎麼對待他的？」

「粗暴，沒有半點溫情。所有人都知道你是怎麼利用他的，像個奴隸、像個物品一般。他跟在你身邊時，你有對他展現過哪怕一點的溫柔嗎？」

空氣中安靜了半晌。

「最後一次有人對他展現溫柔時，到頭來是場悲劇。」克勞斯低聲地說著，轉頭直視狄耶特。

「你跟他有點像。你的禮儀、著裝、行為舉止——這些都跟瑪那太像了，我還挺欣慰的。那個男人為亞連帶來了一切，甚至包括名字，我並不意外亞連會這麼敬愛他，甚至崇拜他。」

狄耶特感覺自己的下巴落了一點。

「但就在他給了亞連所有時，他也同樣將一切全數剝奪。你大可以隨意評判我，狄耶特，你可以認為我是個暴力的渾蛋或沒用的師父，你可以搜刮出世上一切辱詞砸到我頭上，但這一切都不會改變。我在雪地裡撿到這個破碎的男孩，並花了很長的時間才將他重新拼湊完整，我對他不好這是事實，我吼他、罵他，把他踹進各種可能會死亡的境地。我在提醒他這世界就是這樣， _一點都不友善_ 。」

克勞斯重新邁步，說出了剩下的話語，這次他沒有回頭。

「瑪那是個好人，但同時也是個騙子。就跟你一樣。」

* * *

亞連．沃克，十分難得的，這次並沒有迷路。但在有鑑於自己現在所處的境地，他衷心希望事情不是他想的那樣。

「嘎嘿、嘻，你喜歡嗎？你喜歡嗎？我的特殊能力令人意外，對吧？讓人印象深刻，對吧？所以為什麼我只是個等級二？這個能力明明比那些等級三或等級四能做的強多了！」

這個惡魔很健談，但還好體型不比成人大，大小還不至於引起他人注意。雖然他們在森林哩，但亞連看到遠方有建築的影子了。

「嗯，」亞連一邊躲過另一個攻擊一邊開口，「是啊，是個很可愛的能力。或許你可以稍微解釋給我聽？」

「嘎嘿，」他的敵人偏了偏頭，然後衝向他：「驅魔師覺得我是白痴，對嗎？我不是，我不是！伯爵對我十足信任！他給了我最好的能力，我不會讓他失望的！」

「我相信你不會的！」亞連一邊躲開邊微笑著向他保證，「那就是個……像你說的那樣，很優秀的能力，比我的神之小丑好多了。」

「你的手 _非常_ 噁心。」

_『不，這裡最噁心的東西是你。』_ 亞連心道，但很明智地閉嘴不言，趁著惡魔大笑時發起攻擊。

「我的『時間互換』可是比你那噁心的手還要更棒！還要更有趣！還要更——啊！」亞連的其中一道攻擊擦過它側邊，惡魔因此停下自我陶醉並向後跳了幾尺，觀察了亞連一會後對自己點了點頭。

「太累，對付你這傢伙太累了。晚點，我晚點再來破壞你。」惡魔自言自語著，然後在亞連能發起下一次攻擊前消失在了原地。

「很好。」他咕噥著解除了神之小丑的發動，沿著一棵樹坐了下來，開始研究四周。

他原本在對付惡魔，當惡魔發動能力時，他最初只以為是某種簡單的瞬移技能而已，現在看來這也確實是移動能力，但「簡單」？哈。

他們最後身處的位置是個被雪覆蓋的松樹林，看上去有點熟悉，他認出了眼角餘光瞥見的鮮豔物體，但戰鬥中沒有分神去注意。

然而現在，透過他所在的這個山丘上的樹林，他能看見許多帳篷、燈光、衣著鮮豔的小丑，甚至能聽到給表演者們雀躍的喊聲。

「來看，都來看！我們是神奇而美妙的Garvey馬戲團！在聖誕節前都在此地開張喔！」

Garvey馬戲團。

亞連已經很長一段時間沒想起過這個名字了，自從他不再是那些刻薄的工作人員喜歡呼喚的「赤手」或「紅手」後，就再沒想起過。

那個惡魔還沒解釋他的能力是什麼，但從「時間互換」這個名字中多少能做點猜測，他想到兩種可能：他被丟到過去或者另一個時空裡。這也可能只是個幻覺，雖然他對此存疑，克勞斯在訓練他時曾經把他丟進一堆幻覺裡過，所以他真的被困在幻境裡時通常都能分辨出來。

他繼續看著，試圖辨認更多線索，接著呼吸一滯，感覺心臟像是被誰捏緊了似的。他看到一個小丑在人群中舞蹈，與一隻狗合力表演著雜耍。

就算是從這麼遠的地方，他也很清楚那是瑪那。

他竭盡全力才終於讓自己不至於跑下山丘投進那個人的雙臂之中、別衝進雪地中大聲吶喊瑪那的名字。神田經常抱怨他在任務中總是很衝動，亞連能理解神田為什麼會這麼想，但他也不是笨蛋。

一個能從克勞斯．馬利安手中活下來的人不可能是笨蛋，大部分人只覺得那傢伙是個醉鬼，但都忘了這個男人同樣是術法跟魔術的專家。而既然惡魔是機械，顯然他們的能力通常不會是魔術。

惡魔跟魔術扯上關係縱然危險，但這魔術還牽扯了時間？那絕對得步步謹慎才行。亞連對時間互換所知不多，他不知道跟這個過去互動會不會影響未來，他也並不想去挑戰命運。

畢竟命運看上去對他本人十分沒有好感。

所以即使萬般不情願，他還是發揮了絕佳的意志力阻止自己前往馬戲團，他沒有往那邊靠近以將瑪那看得清楚一點，沒有嘗試在人群中尋找那個虛弱而過勞的自己，也沒有溜回去試著德莉菈一眼——那個他曾經喜歡過的人。

相反的，他啟程往鎮上走，之前跟惡魔打架時沒有傷到需要治療的程度，這倒是好事。街上的人會在他身邊自動空出一塊，他知道這是因為他臉上的傷，這種反應很正常，他已經習慣了，不過頭髮、傷痕跟大衣確實都太過顯眼，在被惡魔重新盯上之前他得讓自己更融入一點。

他踏進一間小店準備買點衣服，裡頭的店員只看了他一眼就伸手指向大門，就算亞連一向有禮得過份，他也沒打算一點運氣都不碰就乖乖地被掃地出門，於是在露出一個悲傷的微笑搭配上令人動容的故事後，他穿著一襲新裝踏出店門，手上還提著個行李箱，甚至還打聽到了一間前身是客棧的便宜酒店的位置。那間店叫飢豚酒吧，還挺好找的，亞連踏進店裡，總算脫離凜冽的寒風讓他舒了口氣，接著開始打量四周。

這地方人滿為患，巨大的笑聲與醉言醉語從酒桌上傳來，到處都是撲克牌局跟賭桌上各種巨額的押注，亞連在走向吧檯訂房的路上甚至從某個牌桌上的下注品中看到了一隻純金手錶。

他腳步一頓，又看了一眼。

他認得那隻手錶。

那是團長的手錶，康吉摩曾經指控他偷走的那隻。

而現在坐在旁邊，奸笑得好像自己早已勝利的傢伙，正巧就是那個渾蛋。

在那瞬間，被神田多次指控的衝動毫無保留地叫囂了起來，瑪那曾教過他「不念舊惡」，但那對他的影響遠沒有「以牙還牙」來得深，這句話還有克勞斯都推翻了很多瑪那曾教過亞連的事情。恍惚間，他想起赫布勒斯曾說過他是「時之破壞者」，他開始納悶該不會就是在說現在？如果是的話，那可會讓人有點失望。

於是亞連在康吉摩的旁的空位坐了下來，並在其他人看向他時，給了康吉摩和其他人一個他力所能及、最甜蜜而純真的微笑。

「那個錶真漂亮。」他說著，沒有理會其他人對他外表的審視，康吉摩是最早反應過來的，大概是在馬戲團裡見多了奇裝異服或外貌特殊的藝人吧。

「是啊！」康吉摩笑了，他洗了洗牌：「老闆給我的，是個不錯的禮物，可惜我不太需要。我可以給你個機會，不過你得證明自己真的想要那玩意才行。」他問著，勾起一個壞笑。

「當然。」亞連把一疊現金丟到桌上答道，「請算上我吧。」他一直都很納悶康吉摩到底對那隻錶做了什麼，這件事其實微不足道，但他就是不想輕易放過這點。他知道自己的行為晚點大概會讓赤手遭到一頓打，但……嘿，反正赤手永遠都在挨揍，而且他總能活下來。

不管怎樣，是康吉摩曾經呼天搶地地發誓著說「團長，是那個小鬼拿！他偷了那塊錶啊大人！」

亞連微微一笑，看向被動過手腳的牌堆，決定就讓康吉摩的謊言成真吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the TL of OP's chapter note.  
> 一樣是Chapter note的翻譯，生活不易，祝作者生活順遂。……我相信你們知道作者筆名是什麼對吧？
> 
> ### ------------ Original Chapter Note ------------- ###  
> 一個喜歡我的作品的不幸靈魂：我聽說只要買一杯冰摩卡，並對著倒影默念三遍TimelessTears，她就會帶著寫一半的更新出現。  
> 另一個不幸靈魂：是嗎？但我聽說是要帶著一隻貓當更新的報酬她才會出現。或許不會有更新，但她會在玩貓時跟你分享她的想法。  
> 又另一個不幸靈魂：不不不，夥計。你們沒聽說嗎？她在2018年就已經死了，那女孩不會從墳裡爬出來的。  
> 千年伯爵（從不知道哪邊冒出來）：我可以幫助你們喲。  
> （三個人互看一眼，姑且答應了）  
> 我，作為惡魔：你們知道有一整個系列的作品就是在告訴你們這是個爛主意嗎？
> 
> 2018-2019是個很爛的一年，我得停止說服自己明年會更好了，因為很顯然那就是個謊言。壞事一個接一個來，我是變成亞連．沃克了嗎？是這麼回事嗎？我是衰到被詛咒成了個動畫主角，而且還沒有好看的外表跟酷炫的能力？這不公平。人生，一點都不公平。  
> ### ------------------ END OF TL ----------------- ###


	8. ……三

如發條一般精準，赤手在太陽剛從地平線探出頭時便清醒過來。他迷茫地眨著雙眼，然後揉了揉眼睛，在花了一點時間回神後，他環顧四周，發現自己正在一張床上，房內一片黑暗。等記憶回籠後，他發現自己對昨天那個事件的感受……至少而言，有些複雜。那感覺有些模糊，但在他盯著自己的掌心試圖盯出一個渴求的答案時，並沒有感受到自己一貫的憤怒在。如果非得訴諸言詞的話，那是一種對某些事情（或某些人？）的困惑跟悲傷，這大概是他所能找到、最貼近的形容了，但卻又遠遠不只如此。

那雙溫柔環抱住他的雙手，是他從未感受過的溫暖。

他知道的。自己這輩子從未被擁抱過，也從未體會過什麼柔情。他 _當然_ 知道，否則自己肯定會記得，哪怕只有一瞬間，也會緊緊地守護那段回憶，並在無數寒夜中細細珍藏。

然而，那個男人給他的擁抱如此熟悉。

為什麼？是來自他已不記得的哪段時期嗎？在進入馬戲團之前？不對。赤手皺眉，在那個男人退開前，彷彿有另一個影子重疊了上來，依稀是個小丑的模樣——那個剛加入馬戲團的新人。那個帶著狗的演員。那個康吉摩恨之透頂的傢伙。

那是——

「瑪那？」一個名字脫口而出——就像那個詞早已被他用百萬種口吻呼喚過一般，就像那名字在他口中曾被怒吼著——生氣但不多見；被大喊著——喜悅鮮明到光想起都會疼痛；被低訴著——像個熱切的禱告，像絕望的懇求， _別離開他——_

但這不可能。他從沒有跟那個演員說過話，也沒有與之當面對談過，所以為什麼——

  


……為什麼他的心會感到如此疼痛？

  


模糊的影像在他心底片段閃現，那些記憶屬於他，但……又不屬於他？彷彿過載的感受讓他緊緊抱住自己的頭，就像要透過這個動作將那些畫面從他心裡直接撕扯出來一般，因為那些感受太過洶湧，不斷地衝撞、糾纏、最後又全化作一絲對某個人的溫暖與歡喜，這種感受對他來說前所未有，且 _無比疼痛_ 。

角落突然傳出的一聲哼哼讓他蹦了起來，並咬住舌頭防止自己驚叫出聲。他倏地轉向聲音傳來的方向，然後在發現克勞斯昏死在椅子上時瞪起眼，迪姆恰比就在那人的腿上。

那傢伙身旁的床頭櫃上那三個空酒瓶讓赤手翻了個白眼，雖然才認識這人一天而已，但他一眼就能看出酒鬼是什麼樣子，看見克勞斯醉倒他一點都不意外。

同時他想起另一件事時，眼角止不住地抽了抽：他還沒被指派任何工作。雖說他的逃跑計畫跟昏迷佔去了昨天的絕大部分行程，但這些事本來就不該發生—— _如果他有像克勞斯承諾的一般被指派工作的話_ 。

所以，克勞斯不只是個酒鬼，還是個騙子。真棒。但依舊比那個掛著虛偽笑容的紅髮人好一點。

好吧，如果他非得被強制留下的話，那他最好先該死地幫自己找份工作，以免這些瘋子把他丟進那個明顯就是針對他而制定的計畫裡。他會對此做好準備的，赤手邊想著邊滑下床，給了迪姆恰比一個「走吧」的頷首後，無聲地推開房門，並在魔偶落到他肩膀上的同時把門重新闔上。雖然那個藉口其爛的神父完全值得一場在凌晨被巨響弄醒後的宿醉，但比起短期的復仇，赤手更樂意籌謀場長期的演出。

如果他能設法進到廚房並讓廚師信任他的話，自己就能偷偷弄到一兩把刀，這樣一來，當哪些人想拿他開刀時，他完全可以回以一份銳利非常的「驚喜」。

這是赤手原本的打算，但計畫在前往廚房的路上不幸脫軌，只因他在途中聽到一陣哭聲並忍不住探頭出去看看發生了什麼事，一部分原因是他想這搞不好能讓他釐清那些人到底想對他幹什麼，或許有人正在被凌遲，或者準備獻祭給撒旦之類的。這聽起來很像這些怪人會做的事情。

這就是為什麼赤手會找到黑教團裡那些洗衣間，還有他這輩子遇過最悲情的兩個大人的原因。

這簡直是個搞笑劇。赤手看著一個憔悴的女人邊哭邊粗暴地搓揉著一件逐漸轉為粉色的白襯衫，而一旁高大蒼白的男人——說實話一個有這種牙齒的人看上去能愁雲慘霧成這樣一點道理都沒有——那男人正瘋狂地往洗衣盆裡加著清潔劑。

「你、你確定繼續加清潔劑有用嗎，柯洛利？我、我不覺得這有效。你看，它還在擴散！」女人哀號著，而赤手終於想起她了，她就是在赤手醒來的那個房間裡的人之一，他們有過簡短的對話，克勞斯跟他說過對方的名字。米蘭達？好像是這樣。

「我不知道！我以為多加一點會有用，但妳說的對，它看起來越來越糟了。」

他們兩個人同時喃喃著望向地板，赤手感到房內宛如實質的絕望增長著，強行忍住了因此而起的不寒而慄。

「我好沒用，柯洛利。我以為我能把這個小污漬弄掉的但事實是我辦不到，我真的很抱歉！」

親愛的上帝，她難道是真的在為了一件襯衫上的污漬哭泣嗎？

「別哭啊，米蘭達，我也沒好到哪去。是我說自己知道該怎麼補救的，我以為艾莉蒂就是這麼救回我另一件襯衫的。啊，啊，我親愛的艾莉蒂……」

很好，現在那個尖牙仔也開始哭了，赤手不是什麼愛心氾濫的傢伙——說實話剛好相反——但這畫面真的太悲慘了，所以儘管理智在叫囂著要他忘掉這些然後趕緊離開，赤手還是踏進了房間裡，準備做些平常會為他招來一頓揍的事情。

他開始大聲喝令。

「好了，你倆鬧夠了沒有。」他忽視了那兩個人發出的驚叫，逕自走近了些，然後在洗衣盆跟那件還掛在洗衣板上的襯衫旁彎下腰。他皺起眉頭，注意到粉色的污漬是從襯衫接觸到水面的部分開始的。「這件衣服還有救，所以別哭了，你們會把其他人吵起來的。」

「噢、噢！你好，赤手，你起的真早。」米蘭達給了他一個顫抖的微笑。

「一點都不早，凌晨是清理馬廄跟洗衣服最好的時候，這很正常。」赤手邊碎念著邊捲起袖子，然後把手探進水裡。他看向另外兩個人，挑眉：「所以你們倆為什麼就為了洗一件襯衫這麼早起來？你們有先檢查過一遍確保盆子是乾淨的嗎？」

「啊，那是我的襯衫。我叫柯洛利，很高興認識你，亞——赤手。」柯洛利說著，雖然他的笑容十足悲傷，「它……弄髒了，在我上個任務。米蘭達提議要幫我處理它，而我們都不太想打擾其他人。」

「你的上個任務？什麼時候？我不記得昨天見過你。」

「噢，因為我昨天才回來，我有匆匆地看到你在地下水道吼神田，但當時沒機會自我介紹。」

「神田？你指那個威脅要把我切片的白痴劍士嗎？」

「雖然我不會用白痴這個詞形容他，但……對的。」

「幹嘛不用？事實啊。他就是個蠢貨。」赤手咕噥著，逕自忽視其他兩人震驚地倒抽了一口氣，然後從水裡抽出了一條領帶。「找到問題了。紅色一向都會蓋掉其他染料，尤其是白色，下次記得先把你們的洗衣缸檢查一遍。」

一般來說找到問題點應該能止住他們的淚水才對，但感覺事實好像正好相反。

「噢，太感謝你了！要讓你特地過來幫我們我感到很抱歉，但真的謝謝你！我希望我們沒有打亂你的行程。」米蘭達大聲抽泣。

「你真的是個大好人，赤手，我們下次會好好檢查浴缸的。領帶一定是跟襯衫纏到一起了，沒有早點發現的我們真是十分丟臉。反正粉色的襯衫也不是那麼糟。」

赤手嘆了口氣。他真的擅長分辨一個人是不是在演戲，而當有人只為了這點小事就 _這麼_ 痛哭流涕時，他一般都會將之歸類為詐騙然後趕緊開溜，但也有某些情況……雖然很罕見，但那些人是發自真心的在表達他們的感謝。

「我才不需要你們的感謝，我就只是想好好賺錢而已。而且，我說了這件襯衫還有救吧。這個，」他把洗衣盆往米蘭達輕輕一推，「接水重新裝滿，越熱越好。這個洗衣間有漂白劑嗎？」

「我、呃，覺得應該，有吧。」柯洛利遲疑道，而米蘭達正著手進行著她的工作。赤手站在地上，瞇著眼睛看向他。

「聽著，食人怪，不管你有沒有自覺，但總之你是個高個子。看看上方那些架子，上面有罐子嗎？」赤手問著，正忙著用褲子把手弄乾的他碰巧漏看了柯洛利無聲地重複著「食人怪」的震驚表情。

「呃，是，上面有很多瓶子，但都沒有標籤。」

「沒關係，反正我也看不懂。把他們拿下來吧，我知道漂白劑是什麼味道。」

他做了好幾次嘗試，有個瓶子讓他打了個噴嚏，有一些內容物不明但該死的絕對不是漂白劑，期間米蘭達絆了一跤險些讓臉盆掉下去，柯洛利在盆子翻掉前救了它一命。

這很快就成為赤手有生以來壓力最大的洗衣日了。

「行了，就是這個。」他喃喃地道，比起在向另外兩個笨拙的傢伙講話更像在自言自語。「仔細看好了。無意冒犯，但漂白劑是會灼傷皮膚的，而我這輩子已經聽夠你們的哭聲了，所以看我怎麼做就好。」

「一點小燒傷我們可以應付的，赤手。雖然我們經歷過更糟的狀況，但謝謝你願意考慮我們。」米蘭達道，而赤手一臉空白地盯著她，直到她開始發抖後才開口。

「喔，好。其實我不在乎你們被串燒後能不能活下來，但那不是重點，重點是這樣你們才能看清楚正確的步驟，然後下次你們又得洗些什麼的時候才不會一直質疑自己。」

兩個人同時發出了啜泣聲，赤手迅速發出警告。

「以聖母之名起誓，如果你們再哭出來半次那我就要直接走人了，永遠不會回來那種。」

要強行讓眼淚擠回淚腺大概能稱之為一種才能，而顯然米蘭達跟柯洛利都辦到了，赤手對此表示驚嘆。

「你、」在赤手著手處理襯衫時，柯洛利遲疑地開口，「你怕我嗎？」

赤手看向他。就只是看向他，看向這個高大、蒼白、臉頰凹陷、身形細瘦的男人。赤手很確信如果自己用腳輕輕碰一下對方的脛骨，那人大概會像個石子一樣直挺挺地倒下去。

「不，你們兩個大概會是我遇過最悲慘且最好騙的傻子。如果我有錢的話，我賭你們之中至少會有一個在一兩場牌局內就被騙光了。」

柯洛利縮了一下。嗯，赤手就知道他會是那個待宰肥羊。

「所以我的牙……」他的聲音越來越弱，而赤手只是嘆了口氣，然後把襯衫一把塞進水裡。

「來看，都來看，鎮民們！來看看這些世界上最奇異且怪誕的人類們！從慕尼黑的鬍子女到巴塞隆納的蜥蜴人， Garvey 馬戲團裡的畸形秀從不作假，每位登場者都是最噁心的存在、全是對上帝的藐視！歡迎來對象人喝倒采，對連體嬰儘管唾罵！儘管目瞪口呆吧，我們還有巴黎的惡魔之子們，以及其他更多東西！」

赤手平板地覆述著宣傳詞，他看向米蘭達與柯洛利。「那些畸形秀能吸引很多客人，雖然有些怪胎是假的，有些確實不是，而如果是真的，他們通常會在籠子裡。所以，不，先生，你那些利齒一點都沒有米蘭達眼睛下的黑眼圈更讓我害怕。」

意外的是，在短暫的驚訝後，他們兩個誰都沒哭出來，反而逐漸轉換成另一種赤手不太能理解的表情。

「那個馬戲團，他們沒把你放到那個表演裡吧？」儘管米蘭達詢問的聲音仍舊溫和且貼心，但仍然讓赤手感受到了隱含的威脅，他炸起毛。

「去你媽的當然沒有！說的好像我會允許自己淪落到那種地步！」他沒有提及自己曾經乞求團長讓他去當打雜工，而即使如此事實也差點未能未如他所願。那或許是團長對赤手唯一有過的仁慈了，但他讓赤手十分清楚，倘若他覺得赤手待在籠子裡能為他賺更多錢的話，對方隨時都能收回這份仁慈。

儘管他抗拒去思考，但赤手十分很清楚如果自己逃離這個地方並回到馬戲團裡的話，籠子就是他的結局了。比起認為康吉摩賣了他，團長只會更願意相信赤手自己逃跑而已。

「所以給我個底吧，」赤手邊說邊用力搓揉著污漬，「你們這些傢伙是準備把我獻祭給撒旦還是幹嘛？畢竟這裡根本不可能被梵諦岡承認吧。」

柯洛利跟米蘭達震驚地看著赤手，彼此對望了一眼後又再度看向赤手。赤手對此挑起眉。

「我、我不會這麼做的！」米蘭達哭道，「就算我知道有這種儀式也只會把它搞砸的，我甚至連一件襯衫都處理不好！」

「喔不，」柯洛利喃喃著，「原來是這樣。每次我在單人任務救下的人看到我的臉後都會大哭——原來他們覺得我是作為惡魔的使徒，正在尋找祭品！」

「嘿！嘿，好了，我沒有生氣。我覺得我能幹掉那傢伙。」赤手道，而另外兩個人止住了哭號並看向他。

「我覺得我能戰勝撒旦。」

  


* * *

  


亞連‧沃克耐心地在樹林裡等待著，太陽在他倚著樹瞻仰那隻手錶時就已落下，馬戲團燈的光暈和模糊的笑鬧聲無一不在召喚著他，但他只是凝視著那隻金錶，直到他的詛咒發動。

他輕哼一聲將手錶彈上，抓起行李箱後從容地躲過了迎面而來的攻擊。

「再試試！」他愉悅地朝黑暗中喊，因之傳來的挫敗尖叫聽上去十足美妙。

「啊！不公平！你那個被詛咒的愚蠢眼睛破壞了我的驚喜！」

「確實，想偷襲我是件困難的事！所以告訴你個消息吧，作為補償，我在這場戰鬥中不會發動我的 innocence 。」

惡魔從黑暗中溜了出來，它的身體是個沙漏，然而裡頭的流沙卻是從下方往上流的，而它的頭則類似於一個笑容扭曲的陶瓷娃娃，兩對尖利的爪子垂在它兩側。

亞連盡可能地讓自己無視了上方那個受盡折磨、正在哭泣著的靈魂。

「……令人懷疑。這保證是真的嗎？你不會說謊的，對吧，驅魔師？對吧？」

「以我的人格發誓，我在這場戰鬥中將不會使用我的 innocence。」

「嘎、嘻嘻，好吧白痴！大白痴！我等不及把你砍碎了！」惡魔歡欣地尖笑著，接著直直地飛向前方……

……也就是亞連於雪下埋著的魔術陣的正上方。

藍色的閃電從地下猛地炸了出來，正中惡魔紅心。

一個大多惡魔都知道的有趣現象：他們是機械與魔術的混合產物。

另一個大多惡魔都不知道的有趣現象：他們——就跟大多機器一樣——

是可以被關機的。

那是個特殊的陣法，亞連為它取了個愛稱叫關機術，一般來說這個陣並不常用到，畢竟大多情況都不需要這個功能。

「沒用 innocence 喔，一如承諾。」他道，向前走到掉下來的惡魔旁，「但我可從沒說不用魔術，所以我還是很光明磊落的。」他對著那個摧折的靈魂說著。

再一個跟惡魔相關、且只有亞連知道的現象：即使被關機了，靈魂依舊會保持清醒。

且依舊流著淚。

「拜託，求求你結束這一切，讓我自由吧。」一個女人的聲音嘶啞地懇求著，讓亞連的呼吸一滯。

「沒什麼比終結你的痛苦更讓我樂意為之了。」他說著，在雪地中跪了下來，「但不是這邊，我們得先回到正確的時間才行。」那個靈魂嘆了口氣。

「嗯，我就知道你會這麼說，這是唯一一個你還沒破壞我們的理由了。我們沒有傷害這邊的任何人，我保證。在上次戰鬥結束後我們就躲到了樹林裡，這裡除了你，我們誰都不能攻擊。」

「哦，這是伯爵賦予你們能力的代價嗎？」亞連問道，而靈魂點了點頭。「我就知道有一定有其弱點。恕我失禮，但以一個等級二來說，你們的能力看上去是真的有些過度強大了。」

「時間是屬於他的，也只屬於他。」靈魂難過地對他道。

「這麼吝於分享的他實在很無禮，但幸好我有備而來。」亞連哼笑著從行李箱裡拿出了一些繩子跟筆。一場牌局能贏到的東西著實令人驚嘆。

當然繩子是困不住一個惡魔的，但那是一般情形。亞連有幾個秘密手段，他將幾段咒語寫到了繩子上。

然後繩子燒了起來。

「啊，我總是會把這兩個搞混。這次我弄清楚了。」他微笑著向靈魂保證，一邊把那條繩子塞進雪地之中。

雖然說在亞連的學徒時期，克勞斯大部分時間都只是把他丟進各種惡魔堆裡，但這男人骨子裡還是個科學家，無論世界上有多少酒或女人都沒法完全掩蓋這個事實。

亞連是懂一些術法的。有些是克勞斯教的，有些是他偷看了以後自己重新模仿出來（然而效果往往大不相同），而點火跟束縛低階惡魔的這兩個術法寫起來十分相像。

「所以連教團都開始使用術法跟魔術了。」悲哀的靈魂在看到他的動作後啜泣了起來。

「有些人還是瞧不起這東西的，但在走投無路時，人們還是得用上些不那麼喜歡的解決方案。」亞連邊說邊扣上筆蓋，「但誠實而言，魔術跟神蹟效果都十足相像，雙生子一樣。」

「你這是褻瀆神明！」靈魂大喊著，亞連微妙地感覺到對方大概想扯著他的耳朵把人拖進告解室去。

「並不是。」亞連微微一笑，一邊將惡魔捆起來，「不管哪個，你都得先真心相信它能實現，這是重中之重。如果你不信的話，那無論是神蹟還是魔術，實現的機率都微乎其微。沒有信念，那不過就是些音節跟空泛的禱詞罷了。」

「說謊！」靈魂尖叫著，「我向神祈禱能帶回我的孩子！我奉獻了一切卻一無所獲！沒有奇蹟，沒有神蹟，甚至連個夢裡的道別都沒有。我不斷呼喚著、呼喚著、呼喚著，但什麼都沒有，誰都未曾回應我的悲慟。」

「我們都知道那不是事實。」亞連的語氣並無譴責，「有人回應你了。」

那個靈魂發出了一聲心碎的哭嚎，而後復歸寂靜。

「是啊，有人回應了我。」她承認。

「但如果我早知道他要對我的男孩做什麼的話，我必不可能向他回應。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL of OP's chapter note.  
> Chapter note的翻譯～
> 
> ### ------------ Original Chapter Note ------------- ###  
>  **2020年（往我臉上狠狠一揍）：** 我給了你起碼兩個月的空閒時間，然後這就是你的成果？一個雞肋一樣的更新？在上上句的前提下？我要賞你一個薩諾斯彈指然後你 就 完 了 。  
>  **我（吐掉帶血的牙齒）：** 你開什麼玩笑，垃圾。我已經死了起碼三年了，任何更新都是凌晨三點時靈時不靈的通靈產物。我要來打破《獵人》作者的拖稿紀錄了，你他媽等著看吧！  
> ### ------------------ END OF TL ----------------- ###


End file.
